


A Curse Is What You Make Of It

by brushstrokesApocalyptic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Nudity, Pack Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Starvation, Trauma, axel is not okay: the fic, but not like in a sexy way it's just hard to wear clothes when you're a wolf, nothing sexy here just very deep trauma, very very unhealthy ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushstrokesApocalyptic/pseuds/brushstrokesApocalyptic
Summary: Axel is cursed. If he weren't, he wouldn't be a part of this damn organization— but he is, and he's accepted it.Now, if these children could stop turning everything he knows about said curse on its head, that'd be nice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HALLOWEEN, FOLKS, TIME FOR WEREWOLVES
> 
> this fic is mostly based on various posts on tumblr talking about how actual realistic wolf packs would translate into werewolf culture, and then a conversation i had on discord about how the phony Alpha Male dynamic people _usually_ write about would Actually apply pretty well to organization xiii, seeing as they are, in fact, a bunch of random wolves crammed together in captivity.
> 
> also angst. i tried to tag as thoroughly as i could, but i would not be surprised if something slipped through, so if you tend to be sensitive to Angst Things then like. be careful.

Axel barely remembers what it was like to be human.

It's hard, when there's no concrete difference from how he is now. There was no sudden shift of worldview, no primal instinct creeping up and taking control away from him. One day— one _minute—_ he was just like any other person on the street, and then he was turned, and he didn't even know until a week later, when he woke at the break of dawn with the smouldering remains of his house collapsing around him.

_It's a curse,_ Xemnas had said when they first met. _Designed to punish those who seek answers. By the time it shows itself, it's far too late to undo._

He'd learn later that he'd become something of an urban legend around those parts. Mysterious gouts of flame sprouting up from the rocky badlands, charred remains of wildlife found stripped to the bone, and the only reports ever substantiated were dated around the time of the full moon.

If he'd known people knew there was something out there, he'd have fled even further. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone.

(Ironic, then, that he'd be given _this_ job in Xemnas's ramshackle little pack.)

He'd hoped, at first, that Isa had dodged the curse somehow, that the event that gave it to Lea wasn't what he thought it was.

But Lea had stepped into the Organization's quarters for the first time in charred and tattered rags, and across the room he saw Isa slumped over a chair in a deep, exhausted sleep, blood barely dried on his skin. And Lea was Axel, and Isa was Saïx, and looking back on it, they were both so, _so_ young.

* * *

There's a new member, Axel hears. This doesn't surprise him too much; new members have trickled in and out every so often for years. Some hapless idiot falls face-first into a curse, they kill a few people, they're brought into the fold, they can't handle the stress. They leave.

Axel hopes he won't be told to show them the door this time.

"Hey, did'ja hear?" Demyx asks, flopping down on the couch across from Axel and immediately starting to pluck at his sitar. "We got a new member."

"I think that's how every conversation has started today," Axel replies, though he's privately grateful for the excuse to stop listlessly flicking through the same three apps on his phone. "You'd think we'd be used to it by now."

Demyx shrugs. "Guess we just like having someone new to pick on."

Axel hums noncommittally. "You think they'll last?"

He expects some jokey response, and so he's surprised when a moment of silence passes and he looks up to see Demyx with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Probably not," Demyx finally says, strumming a simple chord. "I got a glimpse of him, actually. He was just some scrawny kid. Dunno if he's even changed before. Looked pretty fresh."

Axel's eyes drift to the notch missing from Demyx's ear, the pale scars littering every inch of his own skin. He tries to imagine a young teen, freshly turned, not even through his first moon yet.

He remembers the smell of burnt flesh, the ravenous hunger as he awoke with someone else's blood in his mouth. His parents were identified by their dental records.

Axel looks away. "Sucks to be him," he says, and if he jabs a little too hard at his phone screen when trying to get a better look at someone's cat photos, then maybe the cat is just that cute.

* * *

"Our latest member, as I'm sure you've all gathered already," Xemnas says, gesturing at the small figure by his side. "Roxas."

There's something hollow in the kid's eyes. Axel tries not to think about it, just like he tries not to think about how round his face is, or how he doesn't come up to Xemnas's shoulders. Is he even a teenager? Or have they upgraded to recruiting _actual babies?_

_Nope, not thinking about that one._ Axel is just going to… pretend the new kid doesn't exist. That can't be too hard, can it?

* * *

"You are in charge of supervising Roxas for his first night under the full moon."

_"What?!"_

It occurs to Axel a split second after that outburst that maybe he shouldn't act so viscerally upset with the prospect of babysitting the new kid when said kid is standing five feet away. He'd feel sheepish, but Roxas barely reacts, his eyes only flickering over to Axel as a reflexive response to the shout before he goes back to staring blankly out of the window.

"You heard me," Saïx says, not looking up from the paperwork he's filling out. "Prospective members of the pack are to be supervised on their first moon after being brought in. You're the most available in this instance."

"Since when was _that_ a rule?" Axel asks.

"Since Xemnas declared it so," Saïx replies, which doesn't answer Axel's question at all but sure. It's the word of the almighty Pack Leader, so of course he has no choice but to obey.

"Did you consider that I already had plans for tonight?" Axel asks, and Saïx raises an eyebrow. "'Cause I had plans. They involved turning into a huge fire-breathing wolf out in the quarry. Kinda surprised you forgot, seeing as I do it every month."

"I already told Vexen to prepare a dose of suppressant," Saïx says.

Axel groans. "Come _on,_ that stuff makes me feel like actual living garbage, please don't make me do that."

"Oh, by all means, do as you please," Saïx says. He must be finished with that particular stack, as he picks it all up and slides it into a folder. "If it's that vital to your mental well-being, feel free to disregard this order. I'm sure Roxas will do just fine left to his own devices. Perhaps he'll even survive."

Saïx goes to put the folder in its place, his sleeve slipping down, and Axel gets a good look at his wrist. Saïx is littered with scars, of course, but these ones are especially noticeable— deep, twisted lines around each of his wrists and ankles.

When Saïx turned, he didn't have the luxury of retreating into the wilderness. Axel never saw the basement Xemnas found him in; in his nightmares, it always looks like the castle dungeon, all cold stone and dark stains and the overwhelming stench of fear.

(Axel can smell fear, in his dreams. He wonders if that's some latent part of his wolf form, surfacing in his dreams. He wonders what would happen if it emerged while he was awake.)

Axel looks at Roxas, then through the window, out at the sky. They're just into the evening, the sun dipping towards the horizon but not quite there yet.

"You could've given me more time to prepare," Axel finally says.

"Perhaps." Saïx casually pushes his sleeve back down, like he hadn't meant for it to fall in the first place.

"Come on, squirt," Axel says, clapping a hand on Roxas's shoulder, and the kid jumps a little. "We gotta get you ready for your big night."

* * *

Axel's previous assessment of the suppressant was a little bit off. It doesn't make him feel like actual living garbage. It makes him feel like an entire landfill given omniscience over every aspect of its being, which consists mostly of rotten ghost peppers and hypodermic needles.

"The effects will only last until morning," Vexen warns as he removes the needle from Axel's arm and presses down on it with one hand while retrieving a bandage with the other. "The natural presence of sunlight should help you get to a safe place to transform, but do not mistake that for an excuse to dawdle. You still have a deadline."

Axel wants to snark at Vexen over the treatise he's heard a million times already, but his head is starting to spin and he thinks if he opens his mouth he'll throw up, so instead he just nods. Vexen nods back, sticks the bandage over the injection spot, then shoos him out of the laboratory. They only have about fifteen minutes to sundown; Vexen must be desperately putting everything back in order in there before hightailing it to the walk-in freezer.

It sure is nice, already knowing what measures need taking to minimize property damage. That's what supervising Roxas tonight is about, really; figuring out if he's going to be a good little wolf, or if he's going to start spewing fire or tearing open the earth or what-have-you.

Axel needs to figure out how much of a natural disaster Roxas is, and how to accommodate it. When he can barely take two steps without stopping for a breather.

_Joy._

Roxas meets him at the end of the hall. Wordlessly, the kid offers an arm, and soon he's nearly carrying Axel to their destination. Axel still has his feet on the ground, but he won't hold any illusions about who's really moving this ship.

Roxas _does_ nearly take them the wrong way once or twice, or… many times, really, but Axel still has his head on. He can give directions.

"Axel," Roxas says suddenly, halfway down a flight of stairs.

"That's my name," Axel replies. "Got it memorized yet?"

Roxas hums, an odd look passing over his face, but it vanishes before Axel can think on it any longer. They keep walking.

They get to the shed out back. Inside, Roxas wordlessly takes the keys from Axel's hand, steps behind the bars, and locks himself inside the cage. Axel is glad he thought to explain the procedure beforehand, he's not sure he could manage that degree of fine dexterity right now.

Roxas tosses the keys back, and Axel doesn't even try to catch them. He just lets them clatter to the ground by his feet as he leans against the wall to keep himself upright.

"How are you feeling?" Axel asks.

Roxas hums thoughtfully, sitting down with his legs criss-crossed. "Hungry," he says.

Axel laughs a little. "Bit late for that, I'm afraid." He glances through the small window behind Roxas, and the world outside is already cast in deep blue tones. "Might wanna undress, if you care about those clothes."

"But it's cold," Roxas complains, though he shrugs his jacket off anyway. Axel looks away, listening to the sounds of clothing being discarded until finally Roxas shoves the messy bundle of cloth through the bars and reaches for a stack of ratty blankets.

Axel is amazed the kid's taking it so well. God knows he was a wreck the first few times, freaking out over what he'd become— although, perhaps having someone who knows what they're doing makes it easier? Still, he'd expected at least a little more hesitance.

When Axel looks back, Roxas is huddled in a shivering little cocoon, only a few tufts of hair sticking out to identify him. Axel opens his mouth to speak, and then shuts it again before any bile can come up.

"I'm hungry," Roxas says, barely above a whisper. He's shivering, pulling the blanket tighter around his body.

"I—" Axel starts, and then he has to swallow again, to free up his throat. His blood is burning. "I hear you, Roxas. Tell you what, as soon as we're done with all this, I'll get you something good. None of this instant microwave dinner trash. We'll swing by a restaurant. How does that sound?"

"I'm hungry," Roxas repeats.

Roxas sounds pained, and Axel doesn't feel any better. His back slides down the wall, carefully depositing himself on the floor, and he clutches at his stomach.

He doesn't care to learn all the little details about Vexen's little concoction, but he knows the basics. He knows the main ingredient is silver, and the reason every inch of his body burns is because the wolf is fighting to get free, and fire is all that it knows.

In the morning, the wolf will win. But for now, Axel is stuck in the crossfire.

He takes a long, shaking breath. Where's Roxas? Roxas is still huddled under the blanket, though it looks like he slumped over while Axel was busy being overcome with pain.

"Roxas?" Axel calls tentatively, and he gets no response. For a moment, he thinks the kid passed out, but a quiet whimper cuts through that idea and also Axel's heart.

_"It hurts,"_ Roxas says, and it almost cuts into a sob. "It hurts."

Axel stands, even though it makes his head spin, and staggers over to the bars. "Hey," he says. "Hey, it's— it's gonna be okay. Don't fight it, okay? It's worse if you fight it."

Roxas keens, and it doesn't sound entirely human. He's shifting around under the blanket, and Axel is suddenly glad not just for the kid's modesty. He already feels like he's going to throw up, and the sight of bones rearranging themselves underneath skin would not help.

It feels like Axel stands there for hours, even though he knows it takes less than a minute for the transformation to finish. The cold metal of the bars bites into his palms, and it's only once the pained cries give way to doglike whimpers that he remembers to breathe.

"Roxas?" he asks. It's stupid, he knows the wolves don't retain any intelligence or memories from their true forms. But some irrational part of him perks up when the shape under the blanket stirs. "You good down there?"

The shape turns its head to look in his direction, and the blanket starts to fall away. The golden pelt underneath looks too bright, almost luminescent under the pale shaft of moonlight coming in from the window. Axel is starting to give up on the hope that the kid'll just be a regular old wolf, and lowering his standards to not being _too_ destructive.

"Hey—" Axel starts again, but he's cut off by a low growl. In the blink of an eye, the wolf leaps to its feet, and Axel barely scrambles clear of the cage before Roxas slams into the bars, snarling and biting at the metal.

_Definitely not normal,_ Axel thinks, now that he has a good look at him. Roxas is practically glowing in the moonlight, and Axel is pretty sure his eyes are _actually_ glowing. Some kind of light-based power, obviously, but what? A flashbang? He can't imagine that would be very useful in the long term, but Axel kinda hopes that's what it is. _It wouldn't help Roxas get out of the cage._

Of course, just as Axel has that thought, Roxas stops chewing on the bars and steps back. Axel sees his haunches tighten in preparation for a leap, and even though intellectually Axel knows he's just going to slam his head against the bars again, he still lifts his arms to defend himself.

That reflex saves him. There's a blinding flash of light, and in that same instant, a weight collides against his chest and slams him to the floor. His arm hurts, and when his vision starts to clear he realizes that's because there's an entire wolf on top of him, jaws clamped around his forearm.

_Oh,_ Axel thinks. _That's not great. That's gonna need stitches._

Is he in shock? He might be in shock, he shouldn't be thinking about how he's going to treat this injury when he's in clear and present danger of it getting worse.

He shoves at Roxas, and Roxas growls, tightening his grip on Axel's arm. If nothing else, the shock is good for dulling the pain; he's sure being reduced to screaming agony wouldn't help his odds of surviving this encounter.

With his free arm, Axel jabs at Roxas's throat, and Roxas yelps. Axel takes the moment to shove Roxas off of him, throwing the wolf as far as he can manage before scrambling back.

Roxas hits the wall with a _yipe_ and collapses to the floor in a daze. Axel is amazed he flew so far— even if he's young, really more of a dog than a wolf, he should weigh a _lot_ more.

It's then that Axel really examines the Roxas's build. He hadn't noticed before, distracted by the question of what power it had and then by trying not to die, but underneath that shimmering pelt Axel can almost count Roxas's ribs.

_Was he always that skinny?_ Axel wonders, pulling the tattered remains of his sleeve around the bite as Roxas struggles back to his feet and bares his fangs. Axel can see his own blood staining those teeth, and when Roxas prepares to leap, he prepares to see more of it.

There's a flash of light, and Axel flinches back. But nothing hits him. He opens his eyes and finds Roxas still right where he was, hacking and coughing. There's something glowing in his mouth, though it's fading quickly, and after a moment Axel realizes that it's coming from the blood. _His_ blood.

_Silver interferes with magic,_ Axel remembers. He never learned the specifics; it absorbs, or redirects, or something like that. All he needs to know is that when he tries to do fiery things around silver, all he gets is a puddle of molten metal.

And Roxas, apparently, gets a lightshow. Axel is pretty sure this is the only time he's ever been glad to have a suppressant in his system, simply because he's not the only thing getting suppressed.

Roxas takes a shaky step forwards, and Axel snaps back to attention. He takes a step back, then realizes he doesn't need it. Without that flashy jumpy thing, Roxas is nothing but a dangerously malnourished wolf. He takes another step, but his paw slips, and he crumples to the floor.

Axel's heart cries for him. _He's just a boy._ When Axel takes a step towards him, Roxss growls weakly, but doesn't move even when Axel places a hand on his head.

Maybe it's just because Axel always runs hot, but Roxas feels so, _so_ cold.

* * *

Roxas doesn't move, even when Axel leaves his side to treat his wounds. He's barely paying attention as he stitches his arm up, eyes fixed on the wolf in fear that he might suddenly leap up and go for the jugular this time. More than once, the needle goes in wrong, and he has to try again. But he manages anyway.

More than once, Axel wonders if the kid will even survive the night. While he's wrapping his arm in bandages, he wonders if he shouldn't do it himself. Claim it was an accident, or self defense. They'd buy it. Should he really let such a tiny kid go through this more than once?

He thinks back to Roxas's face— his _real_ face— and remembers he promised to take him out to eat. He was just trying to offer some small comfort, but he thinks he remembers a pretty good steak place back in town, with that ice cream stall next door. That sounds like a good plan; cram as many steaks into their mouths as they can manage, then get some ice cream as dessert. _Sea salt,_ he thinks; he hasn't had that in a while.

Roxas snuffles a little, and Axel jolts back to reality. He must've lost more blood than he thought, if he's getting that distracted. He finishes wrapping the bandages, tests how well he can move his hand— surprisingly well, actually. It hurts, of course, but Roxas must have barely missed the vital tendons.

And Roxas. Dreams of an all-you-can-eat buffet are all well and good, but Roxas is starved right here and now. He can't exactly run out and pick up a burger from the local fast food joint, and he doesn't think 'the spooky castle in the depths of the woods' is an acceptable address for ordering take-out. Although, Demyx has to get it _somewhere._

...Maybe there's something in the fridge?

* * *

The fridge is rather lacking in meat, but Axel finds an entire raw chicken and some sausages in the freezer. The regular freezer, not the walk-in freezer. Axel steers clear of that one, wary of the way the chains rattle which each heavy _thump_ against the door.

Axel considers reheating the meat before taking it down, then decides against it. Roxas probably won't care if it's a little chilly, and anyway, it'll take him a while to get back. It was enough of a feat just walking to the kitchen. He's sure it'll be softened up a little by the time he crawls back to the shed.

There's a loud crack of thunder, and Axel looks out of the window with a confused frown. The sky is clear, not a cloud in sight.

He sighs. _Larxene._

Larxene is like him. So supremely destructive that trying to keep her in an enclosed space leads only to disaster. Which means she goes loose, and the odds of getting struck by lightning in this area get abnormally high.

It's for the best, honestly. Better she electrocute a few deer than destroy every electronic in the castle with a monthly power surge.

_But she could at least hide out somewhere a little further from the castle._

Axel dumps the frozen chicken and sausages in a basket and leaves the kitchen. He keeps one hand on the wall as he goes, pausing frequently to catch his breath. Every time he passes a window he winces, silver burning in his veins as the moonlight tries to change him.

Thunder cracks again, only this time it _is_ accompanied by the sound of rain pitter-pattering against the window. Axel frowns, because he's _sure_ the sky is still clear— but he looks at the window, and sure enough the glass is suddenly painted with streaks of water. Axel squints, his mind not quite able to grasp the conflicting information, and then there's a distant howl and the water starts running sideways.

"Oh," Axel says, because that's really all he _can_ say. Larxene must've found Demyx, and they're having an argument. Who thought it was a good idea to cram a bunch of superpowered lone wolves into a pack together, again? No one smart, that's for sure.

Axel tears his eyes from the window, forcing his legs to move again. He only gets a few steps before they freeze up again for a very different reason.

There's a wolf padding down the hall. A massive beast of silver hair, large enough to look Axel in the eye without either party tilting their head. And the _eyes;_ those golden slits almost pierce right through Axel, like they're assessing his right to live another day.

Axel swallows bile. "Hey, boss," he says, as casually as he can manage. "Just, uh, fetching something for the new kid."

Xemnas narrows his eyes a little, nose twitching a little as he sniffs. His tail flicks a little, and Axel feels the darkness grow dense and cloying around him. He doesn't fight it, doesn't move at all except to close his eyes until the vertigo passes.

He's pretty sure Xemnas does this on purpose. Every single time Axel has had to take a damn suppressant, one way or another, he runs into Xemnas. Their illustrious Superior, that smug bastard, trotting all around the castle on the full moon. He never restrains himself, because he doesn't needs to.

For as long as Axel has known him, Xemnas has been in control.

Axel opens his eyes and finds himself in the shed. Roxas is still slumped on the floor, only the slightest rise and fall of his chest telling Axel that he's alive at all. Xemnas is there too. It's kinda cramped, actually; the shed wasn't built with massive dire wolves in mind.

Xemnas doesn't stay for long, thankfully— he noses briefly at the unconscious pup, and then he must be satisfied with whatever he finds since he proceeds to vanish back into the darkness without so much as a by-your-leave.

Through all of it, Roxas doesn't stir.

* * *

Given recent experience, Axel isn't entirely sure that putting Roxas back in the cage is going to do anything. He does it anyway, carefully dragging the pup inside before draping the blanket over his body, laying the whole chicken in front of his nose, and locking the door behind him.

And then he sits back against the wall and waits.

He was expecting to do this. Admittedly, he'd also been expecting to tune out the sound of feral snarls and teeth against steel bars as he waited, but he's not complaining. It's easier to focus on writing down what he's observed so far. Mostly, what kind of power the kid has.

His best guess has to be turning into light somehow. It'd explain how he passed right through the bars that are _far_ too close-set for even that skinny frame to slip between, as well as the seemingly instant collision. He's not too sure about the physics of all that, but since when has magic ever cared about _physics?_

He leaves out the starvation for now. Better to wait and see if he'll eat what he's been offered, get it all organized. He still has all night to take notes.

Even as he thinks that, he can feel his eyelids drooping. He hadn't had time to take a nap in advance, and constantly fighting off the silver in his system isn't helping either. He'll just shut his eyes for a moment, gather his thoughts again.

* * *

Axel only realizes he passed out when he wakes up again, cheek pressed against the cold dirt and the moon shining _directly_ in his face. He has a crick in his neck and also every other part of his body, his head is spinning, and there's this weird crunching noise when he tries to move.

_No, wait, that one's not me._ It's hard to really pick up on directions when the world won't stay still, but Axel is absolutely certain that particular noise didn't come from him.

His eyes refuse to focus at first when he opens them, fighting him every step of the way as he tries to get his bearings again. He fights back harder, though. Weird noises are never good on a night like this.

...Except for when they are, actually, because when Axel squints past the painful moonlight and into the cage, he finds a certain shiny puppy wolfing down a whole raw chicken.

_Ha, wolfing. Good one, me._

Roxas notices him watching, and immediately his lip pulls back in a deep snarl, fangs still gripping the meat. Axel quickly looks away, and then regrets it when his head starts spinning again and he nearly loses what little progress he'd made towards getting back up.

He should get out of the light. Moonlight accelerates the change. He needs to last until Roxas turns back.

Axel _definitely_ can't stand, but he _can_ drag himself into a dark corner of the shed. Said corner happens to contain the basket he brought down here, which contains the sausages. They've thawed by now. He must've been out for a while.

There's another crunch, the sound of a wolf scarfing down meat, and Axel glances over to see Roxas nearly inhaling the last few scraps. Axel should move. The window of opportunity is closing fast, maybe he can still leave the room before Roxas notices him again.

He hesitates a moment too long, and Roxas looks up to meet his eye. Axel swallows the lump in his throat. Maybe if he sits very still, Roxas will lose interest. That's how wolves work, right? Or maybe that was dinosaurs. Man, wouldn't it be cool if they turned into dinosaurs instead of wolves? They could be… _weredinos._

_I'm a little delirious,_ Axel realizes. Roxas stands, eyes never straying as he slowly paces the edge of the cage. With each step, his claws click against the floor, and Axel's heart thumps ever harder. _Might be better than dying sober, I guess._

Roxas's hind legs tense for a leap, and Axel's hand flashes out in the only motion he can think of. A split second later, he realizes he threw a sausage. Just a sausage, right into the air.

There's a blinding flash of light, a snarl, and the sound of jaws snapping around meat. Axel opens his eyes, blinking away stars, and finds Roxas hunched on the floor devouring the snack. Seconds pass, Roxas looks back up at him, and Axel holds up a second sausage.

Roxas's eyes track the snack, and Axel can already see where this is going.

"...Okay," Axel says. "Playin' fetch, with… with another werewolf. Sure. Might as well happen."

Roxas looks at Axel again, and Axel throws the sausage. He covers his eyes this time, though the light is still bright enough to shine right through his hands. It's still fading when Axel decides to look, a million motes of light fluttering around Roxas's pelt like fireflies. Roxas lands lightly on the ground, swallows the sausage in two quick bites, and turns around.

Axel doesn't flinch this time. It takes him a moment to work out why that is— and then he realizes that Roxas's tail is wagging. It's subtle, almost mistakable for a weird twitch, but Axel sees it.

Roxas gets impatient, bouncing a little on his forepaws, and Axel throws the next sausage. _Might as well happen._

* * *

Axel must have blacked out again, because he once again wakes up on the cold, hard floor with no memory of lying down.

At least he has this nice warm fur coat to cuddle. His skin feels cold and clammy with sweat, but when he leans his cheek into the fur, it's heavenly soft and warm.

Something cold and wet touches his face with a sort of snuffling noise, and Axel realizes no one keeps their fur coats in the shed.

In an instant, Axel is on his feet and halfway across the room. Roxas, who had previously been lying against his side, lets out a confused whine. Which isn't the kind of behavior Axel expects from a ravening wolf.

"Okay," Axel breathes, slowly exhaling and willing his heart to stop racing. "Okay. Okay. You're fine."

Roxas cocks his head a little.

"Yeah, sorry kid," Axel says, leaning back against the wall and slowly lowering himself to the floor. "You startled me a little, is all. Not that you can understand me…"

Roxas trots over, nosing at Axel's face again, and Axel laughs. "Okay, yeah, I gotcha. You're just a weird, big dog, aren't you?"

He gets a _whuff_ in response.

_"Very_ weird, actually," Axel says, ruffling Roxas's ears thoughtfully and getting a happy tail-wag in response. "Xemnas says werewolves are supposed to be uncontrollable, ravening beasts. Why can't you do that?"

Roxas licks his nose and whines.

"Were you just hungry? That's gonna be embarrassing, if we spent this whole time angsting about being monsters when all we needed was a little snack.

_Whuff._

"Then again, I know _I_ tend to eat a whole lot as a wolf, but I'm just as destructive as the rest of them." Axel looks Roxas dead in the eye. "Are you hiding something?"

Roxas whines again, sniffing around at Axel, especially his hands.

"You ate all the sausages already," Axel says. "There's no more. We're done."

_Whiiine._

"I can't conjure raw flesh from nothing. I can only make fire. Do you want to eat fire?"

Axel lifts a hand, and to his surprise it catches alight without any trouble. Roxas immediately starts barking and howling like an excited dog, bouncing around and around, but Axel is too busy reevaluating how he feels.

He's… pretty alright, actually. That last little nap must've lasted longer than he thought; if he's feeling this good, the suppressant is wearing off.

_Which means I'm going to stop feeling good real soon._ Axel grimaces, extinguishing his hand and standing up. Roxas whines, still bouncing at Axel's heels as he heads for the door, and Axel has to hold him back from following him outside.

"No," Axel says, gently pushing back on Roxas's snout, which is currently the only thing in the way of Axel closing the door. "You're not going outside. You're going to stay in there, and then you're going to change back and put your clothes back on."

He can see the first few hints of sunlight on the horizon, and the moon has already dipped below the treeline. Roxas won't have to wait long.

Not that Roxas seems to believe that. He whines when Axel finally manages to push him back inside, closing the door quickly, and immediately Roxas starts scratching and howling mournfully.

"Oh, calm down," Axel says, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The world is cold and damp, like it always is this early in the morning. He calls fire into his hands again, cupping it gingerly to his chest to keep himself warm. "I'm doing you a favour. Trust me, you don't wanna wake up naked in the middle of the wilderness."

The howl crescendos into a yip, and then Roxas is silent. For a moment, Axel wonders if he turned back already, and then something heavy thumps against the door and Roxas starts whining again.

Slowly, the world brightens. A few bright clouds near the horizon herald the oncoming return of the sun, and Axel welcomes it. Hopefully, it'll help Roxas turn back faster, the same way it helps Axel.

In the distance, Axel spots a figure emerge from the woods. For an instant, some territorial instinct rises in him— what intruder dares approach his pack? But then he recognizes the black coat and silver hair, and forces himself to relax.

It's just Xemnas, quick as always to turn back. There's a dark shape slung over his shoulders, but Axel doesn't care to investigate further. The trophies the Superior brings home are none of his concern.

(He doesn't get the point of killing things you don't eat. _Aren't you hungry?)_

Xemnas vanishes into the castle. Axel turns his attention back to the sky. Another minute passes before Roxas thumps against the door again, and when he whines, it sounds pained.

"Yeah, buddy, I know," Axel says, because what else is he gonna do? Just stand there and listen? He's not heartless. "Just stick it out, you'll be fine."

The whines shift into a howl, and Axel winces when it cuts out. He listens, ears straining for any other noises, then knocks gently. "Roxas? You there?"

There's a distinctly human groan. "Axel?"

Axel sighs a little, oddly relieved. "Yep. It's morning, time to get dressed."

"Wha…?"

"Or not, maybe you're already wearing clothes. But you sure weren't the last time I saw you, and you're not allowed to be a nudist until you're at least eighteen."

A moment passes. "...Oh, right," Roxas says. There's a quiet creak, the door shifting as Roxas's weight is removed from it. Axel looks back to the sky, and sees the sun just poking up over the horizon. _Right on the dot, huh._

There's a knock on the inside of the door. "You're decent?" Axel asks, and when Roxas makes an affirmative noise, Axel opens it.

Roxas's hair is a mess, he has deep bags under his eyes, and Axel is pretty sure all of his clothes are on inside-out. He sways on his feet, and Axel has to catch him before he falls face-first into the dew-soaked grass. It takes a moment for Roxas to realize it himself and get his feet back under him, and even then he's still shaking too much for Axel to let him go.

"Looking good, kid. Let's RTC."

"RTC?" Roxas mumbles, rubbing blearily at his eyes even as Axel takes him by the shoulders and bustles him up the grounds.

"Return to the castle," Axel clarifies, eyes fixed on their destination. "Y'know, go back home, let everyone know you didn't die or get picked up by animal control, then pass out in bed for the rest of the day."

Roxas mumbles something that Axel doesn't hear and doesn't really care about. They reach the front door, push it open, and Axel immediately puts his hands over Roxas's eyes.

"Larxene," Axel greets.

"Axel," Larxene responds, venom dripping from each syllable. She looks like a drowned rat. She's also wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, which barely preserves her modesty. Or it would, if she cared at all about that. "You're back early."

Axel wrinkles his nose, already bustling the blinded Roxas across the entry hall and ignoring his confused protests. "Heading out, actually. Got stuck babysitting, haven't changed yet."

Larxene arches an eyebrow, eyes flickering to Roxas, then to the bandages around Axel's arm. She sniffs derisively. "Sucks to be you," she declares, and then she turns away to resume picking through the pile of spare clothes.

That pile is always there on full moons. All the ugly clothes for people to pick through before they transform so they can wear something they won't care to lose, and after they transform so they can wear _something,_ even when they're too exhausted to get back to their rooms.

Axel is going to figure something else out for Roxas, even if it means keeping him locked up so he can't stray far from a change of clothes. He's a _kid._ Someone needs to.

The door clicks shut behind Axel, and he releases Roxas. "What was _that_ for?" Roxas asks, a decent chunk of his exhaustion burned away by confusion and annoyance.

"Horrible, eye-searing sights not meant for your baby-vision," Axel says, and Roxas looks offended. "You know the way back to your room, right?" he continues, before Roxas can do more than open his mouth. "Go get some rest, you've been up all night."

Roxas's mouth clicks shut again. "But I'm still hungry," he complains.

Axel shrugs. "Then take a nap in the kitchen, I don't care. Just don't do anything strenuous. I gotta go." His stomach is cramping, and that's always the first sign.

Roxas nods reluctantly, and Axel nudges him on his way. He waits until Roxas is around the corner before returning to the entrance hall, passing Larxene again. She's wearing the gaudiest pajama pants he's ever seen now, and also has face-planted in the fake succulents. He lingers a little over her, considering whether to move her. Then she snores a little, and he remembers what he thinks of her as a person.

He leaves the castle three minutes later. If the room smells like burnt hair, well, you can't _prove_ it was him. Besides, he's so close to his deadline— would he really be so petty as to risk transforming in an enclosed space just to mess with one of his beloved packmates?

(Don't answer that.)

* * *

_HUNGRY. HUNT._

_PREY._

_STALK._

_SEAR, BURN, EAT, DEVOUR—_

_PACK. PACK IS TRAPPED, PACK IS WEAK._

_PUP IS HUNGRY._

_FEED PACK._

* * *

Axel wakes up when something soft hits him in the face.

"Up and at em, you fiery bastard, I can't kick your ass when you're flaunting it for everyone to see," someone says, and it takes Axel a moment to place the voice as Larxene's.

Axel opens his eyes, removes the terrible hawaiian shirt covering his face, and tilts his head back to glare at her. She glares back with ten times the intensity, which is fair. She looks terribly off-center with one antenna burnt off, and presumably she's been seething about it since she woke up.

_Well, she can seethe a little longer,_ Axel decides, looking away to get a look at the sky. It's sunset— looks like he was out all day. Like expected. A little less expected that he'd wake up at the front door, but alright.

"Axel," Larxene hisses. "Put your damn shirt on."

"Maybe I won't," Axel says, casually dropping said shirt in his lap and folding his hands behind his head. "Maybe I just wanna air myself out after a long day's work, have you considered that?"

"You won't, if you know what's good for you."

Axel raises an eyebrow at her. "Or else what? You'll kill me? Electrical burns are pretty distinctive, they'll know it was you."

Larxene glares for a moment longer, and then she breaks out into a smile. "No, you're right, that's too obvious," she says. "But I just want you to know the little runt— y'know, the one you adopted or whatever? He's been waiting by the door for _hours,_ waiting for you to get back. It sure would be a shame if something were to wake him up."

Sparks arch between her fingers, and Axel groans. "Fine, whatever," he says, sitting up just enough to slide his arms into the sleeves. He doesn't button it up. "I still need some—"

A frilly tie-dye skirt hits him in the back of the head. He doesn't rise to the obvious bait, just tugs it on and stands up, putting his hands on his hips and giving Larxene a dry look.

Larxene takes one look at him and bursts into laughter. Axel crosses his arms. "That's hardly appropriate," he says. Larxene just laughs harder. "You're just mad 'cause you know you'll never pull this off as well as me."

He thinks Larxene tries to say something a couple of times, but every time she manages to pull herself together, she catches sight of him again and falls right back into it. Axel stares impassively for a long moment, then shrugs. "Well, if that's all you wanted from me, I'm gonna go get dinner—"

Axel makes for the front door, but his foot hits something soft and furry and he stops. He looks down, then immediately regrets it as he finds a lightly charred deer carcass. "Oh, gross."

"Y-you brought it back with you," Larxene finally manages to choke out, and Axel is surprised that she found that information valuable enough to break up her laughing fit— "And then you just used it as a pillow until I woke you up—!" _Ah, there it is._

Axel wrinkles his nose a little, nudging it with his toe and carefully tilting his head to get a better look at what he apparently saw fit to bring home. "Medium-rare venison," he says. "Almost as good as a real bed." _Someone else can clean that up,_ he decides, and steps over it.

Larxene doesn't stop him, apparently still too distracted by Axel's impromptu fashion show to remember what he did to her hair. Ideally, she'll stay distracted long enough for him to pick Roxas up and hide somewhere long enough for this to blow over. If not, he'll at least have a head start.

He finds Roxas curled up in a chair by the door, just like Larxene said. She doesn't make a habit of lying, not when she's threatening people. _No point in a threat if I can't make good on it,_ she said after that one time she pushed Zexion out of a window. He hasn't seen either of them within arms reach of the other ever since.

He's getting off track. Roxas is sleeping in a chair by the front door, when really he should be in bed right now. "Hey," he says, gently shaking the kid's shoulder, and Roxas's eyelids flutter a little. "C'mon, up and at em. I told you to go to bed."

Roxas mumbles something, and Axel leans in. "What was that?"

"Got you somethin'," Roxas mutters, and he uncurls a little to reveal a bagged sandwich. "'Cause you'd be hungry."

Axel _is_ hungry. Spooky how Roxas figured that out in advance. "Thanks," Axel says, taking the bag and stuffing it in one of his pockets, because this skirt has pockets. It's a pretty nice skirt, actually, maybe he'll keep wearing it around. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"Nooo," Roxas whines, though he doesn't stop Axel from hoisting him over a shoulder and carrying him away. "Gotta eat…"

"Do _I_ have to eat or do _you_ have to eat?" Axel asks. He prods Roxas in the side, and realizes he can count his ribs. "I won't object to that second one, actually. You're like a walking pile of toothpicks."

"Gotta eat together," Roxas mutters. "If you're a pack, why don't you eat together?"

"Last time we tried to all have dinner together, blood was shed."

Roxas makes a confused noise. "That's not nice," he mutters, and he sounds like he's dropping off again.

"We're not really nice to each other around here," Axel says. "We're wolves, y'know? That's just how it works."

"Tha's not right…" Roxas mumbles, and Axel pauses.

"...Hey, Roxas, where did you come from, anyway?"

"Dunno," Roxas murmurs. "Forgot."

"What do you…" Axel starts, but Roxas snores gently into his ear and he sighs. _It probably doesn't matter,_ he decides, and resumes returning Roxas to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT AUG 27 2020: Fixed some typos and made minor alterations to a couple lines here and there! Nothing important, just little tweaks to flow better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel hates the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:** This chapter depictions of traumatic flashbacks! They're not super detailed or anything, but they're pretty much unavoidable here. If that's something you can't deal with, tread lightly.

"Allow me to introduce the newest member of our pack," Xemnas says, and Axel is already leaning in. They've barely recovered from the full moon, and already there's a new member to worry about?

Whoever they are, they're wearing a dark hoodie that makes it hard to make out anything about them. All he can really gather is that they're short— barely taller than Roxas— and they don't look very pleased by Xemnas's hand on their shoulder.

"Xion was retrieved during yesterday's escapades," Xemnas continues, and then he drones on for another fifteen minutes about things no one cares about. All Axel gathers from that particular monologue is the name.

Instead of listening, he focuses on trying to make out Xion's face. The more he looks, the more something about it seems familiar… _if only that damn hood weren't there._

Movement in the corner of his eye makes him glance up, and he sees Roxas lean forward in his own seat. He must be trying to get a better look at the new kid as well— and to Axel's surprise, the new kid lifts their head as well to meet Roxas's gaze. For an instant, time stands still, and then the new kid looks back at Xemnas again, and Roxas settles back with a pensive look.

Axel frowns, eyes now fixed on Roxas instead. _I just can't place it…_

* * *

"Xion! Wait up!" Roxas calls, and Xion stops walking. Axel stops as well, even though he was walking the other way down the hall, because he kinda wants to see what this is about.

"Hi," Xion greets as Roxas slows to a stop. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to say hi!" Roxas says. "I'm new too! My name's Roxas."

"Roxas," Xion repeats, and Axel finds himself wandering closer. "That's… strange…"

"It's just a name," Roxas says, casually reaching up to touch Xion's hood, and Axel is surprised by the lack of protest after Xion spent the entire meeting attempting to subtly duck away from Xemnas's touch. "No weirder than yours."

Roxas lifts the hood, revealing a black-haired girl who looks to be the same age as him. She's pouting, and again, something about her is just so _familiar._

For a moment, the two kids stare at each other, giving Axel a solid opportunity to examine Xion's face. Then he realizes that's kinda creepy, actually, so he marches up and claps both of them on the shoulders. "Hey, Roxas! And Xion, is it? Good to have you, want me to show you around?"

Roxas and Xion jump a little and stare up at him with twin looks of surprise, and oh, _that's_ what it was. They have the same nose, almost the same jawline, and while Xion's eyes are narrower than Roxas's, they share the same intense shade of blue.

"Axel!" Roxas says, and Axel blinks. "Good timing, this is Xion—"

"I know, we were literally just introduced in the same meeting," Axel deadpans.

Roxas pauses for a moment, eyes flicking around like he's putting the pieces together in his head. "Oh, right. Yeah. Anyway, Xion, this is Axel! He's nice."

"What he said," Axel agrees.

Xion doesn't say anything, just shies away a little and pulls her hood back over her face. Axel leans in a little, and she leans back, and he decides he should probably leave her be.

"Well, Roxas seems to have the tour job handled already," Axel says, backing off and shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, I'll just be on my way—"

"No!" Roxas protests, lurching forwards to catch Axel by the sleeve. "You should come too! We're a pack, we should hang out!"

"I already told you, that's not how it works here," Axel says.

"Well maybe that's how it _should_ work!" Roxas says, pulling Axel along. "C'mon, Xion, back me up!"

Xion hums a little, tugging on her hoodie's drawstrings. "...More friends is always nice," she agrees quietly.

"Yeah!" Roxas agrees, and then he turns his puppy-dog eyes back on Axel. "See, you're outvoted!"

Axel rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine, you've convinced me," he says, and Roxas cheers and starts dragging him along.

* * *

"So, Xion," Axel starts casually, leaning against the parapets lining the edge of the tower they're currently hanging out on. "What's your story? Where are you from?"

Xion frowns a little, a faraway look entering her eyes. "I dunno," she says. "I just woke up this morning, and Xemnas said he found me after the full moon, and brought me here to recover. But I don't remember any of that."

"Wait, really?" Roxas asks, leaning over. "Me too, that's so weird! I mean, I showed up a week ago, not yesterday, but I forgot a load of stuff too."

"Really?" Xion asks, lifting her head. She glances at Axel. "Is that normal?"

"Not really," Axel says. "Roxas, did you seriously have amnesia the whole time?"

"Uh… yes?" Roxas looks a little lost. "I dunno, I don't remember."

Axel laughs. "Good one," he says, and Roxas still looks lost. "Man, though, that explains the space cadet act. No wonder you kept getting lost."

"Did I do that?" Roxas wonders, not noticing as Xion's face lights up with the tell-tale expression of someone who just learned an embarrassing fun-fact to tell all her friends at their earliest convenience. Which… is an odd reaction, if Xion only just met Roxas today.

"Hey, you don't think this is a coincidence, do you?" Axel asks, and Roxas and Xion look confused. "The two of you showing up within a week of each other, I mean. Two kids with amnesia getting dragged into a cult, getting along like a house on fire—"

"We're in a cult?" Xion asks.

"—You even look the same."

Roxas looks at Xion, then back at Axel. "No we don't," he objects. "I'm way paler than her."

"And he's got freckles!" Xion adds.

"Got the same little button nose, though," Axel says, reaching out to boop both of them at once. Roxas squawks indignantly, and Axel has to withdraw quickly to avoid getting swatted. "I'm just saying, it seems fishy."

"He has a point," Xion admits. "Maybe we're secret twins!"

Roxas lights up. "Oh! Or clones!"

"Alright, that's getting a little much," Axel says. "Keep it realistic."

"We're superpowered werewolves!" Roxas yells, leaping to his feet. "We could be anything!"

Axel laughs a little. "You got me there."

* * *

It's an unfortunate fact that not every day can exist in the same sleepy haze as the day after the full moon. Axel managed to wring another day out of it by having his transformation delayed, and the kids are free all the time on account of being new and also children, but all good things must come to an end.

"The Superior wants your report done by this evening," Saïx says in lieu of a greeting.

Axel squints at him for a long moment, brain vehemently protesting having its focus taken away from the mug of coffee in his hands. "The... one on Roxas?"

"Correct," Saïx says, retrieving his poptarts from the toaster. He's wearing fluffy white bunny slippers, and when he brushes in front of Axel's face, he smells of freshly printed paper and ink. This does not make the threat of bureaucratic violence any less intimidating. "I trust you remember the events of that night well enough to give a summary?"

"Eugh, yeah," Axel says, hand migrating to rub at the bandages around his forearm. They're not the same bandages, of course— he knows how to treat an injury, he's changing them regularly. "I even took notes. Dunno why you're so invested, though, no one _died."_

"Something _did_ happen though," Saïx says, and Axel doesn't need to look at him to feel his gaze on those very bandages. "It's vital we understand our employee's abilities as best we can, to avoid any further tragedy. And, if possible, find a use for them."

"Of course," Axel says, taking a long sip of his coffee to stop himself from just staring into its depths. He does not think about the implications of referring to a young teen as an employee.

"By your leave, then," Saïx says, and then he leaves.

...On second thought, maybe he _will_ just stare at his drink for a while. At least until his stomach settles.

* * *

Axel hands in a summary of the events of Roxas's first full moon, complete with conjecture on how that weird light power seems to work. Saïx skims the first page, nods, and then hands Axel a plain manilla folder. "This month's mission," he says. Axel groans.

Here's the thing about life in a modern, capitalistic society. You can absolutely vanish into the wilderness and live out the rest of your life like that. You can hide away in an abandoned castle, slowly refurbishing it into something habitable, and eventually it may even look the part. But there'll always be something you'll miss— the internet, or running water, or food you don't have to farm and cook from scratch. That's the price you pay for cutting yourself off from society.

Axel's phone connects easily to the wi-fi everywhere but the tops of the tallest towers. There are large, individual bathrooms connected to all the living quarters, which Axel is pretty sure counts as the height of luxury. When Axel thinks of heading out to eat, his thoughts are _will I have time for it,_ not _can I afford it._

So, they aren't cut off from society at all. And the folder in Axel's hand is the proof of it, the contract written out for him detailing how he's going to get his next paycheck.

He sits down casually, starts flipping through the contents. A name, a picture, and all the other information Axel needs, as well as a bunch that he definitely doesn't.

_...And stuff that I didn't need, but that sure doesn't hurt. _"Embezzlement," Axel says out loud.

Saïx glances up for just a moment, eyebrow raised. "I trust that isn't a dealbreaker."

"Nah, I don't really care," Axel says, swinging his legs over the side of his chair. "Just surprised this guy actually deserves to get sent our way. Makes me feel less guilty about it."

"I thought all the guilt would have been stamped out of you by now."

Axel makes a vague noise. "Most of it, sure," he says, shutting the folder again. "Still get a twinge here and there. This job isn't easy, you know."

"I weep for you and your many thousands of dollars."

"Yeah, yeah."

After all these years, no matter how he feels about it, there's nothing that can keep Axel from performing his job at maximum efficiency.

* * *

The guy owns a cat. That wasn't mentioned in the intel.

* * *

"...I mean, you've gotta have something," Roxas is saying just as Axel walks in the door. "Like— okay, you could just be normal, but that's _boring!"_

Xion makes a face, and Axel has no idea what he just walked in on. "I don't really care what kind of powers I have," she says. "I'm not even sure I want any. They could hurt people."

"Not if you're careful," Roxas replies. "Come on, just give me something! Just whatever power comes to mind."

Xion sighs, sliding further down the sofa she's lying in, "...Okay, how about… invisibility."

"An invisible wolf?" Axel cuts in, and the kids jump a little. "Sounds terrifying."

"Axel!" Roxas says, leaping to his feet and rushing up to Axel. "You're back!"

"Sure am," Axel says, reaching out quickly to catch Roxas before the kid can tackle him to the ground. "Miss me?"

"We thought you died or something," Xion says, not moving from her spot. "Roxas held a funeral."

"I did not!"

"It was very moving."

"Dang, didn't think you'd be _that_ lonely," Axel says, ruffling Roxas's hair. "It wasn't even three weeks."

"Yeah, but you just disappeared," Roxas says, removing Axel's hand from his head. "And no one would tell me where you went, they just said you had a job."

"That's the jist of it, yeah," Axel says, casually swinging his bag from his shoulder and setting it down. "Better get used to it, it's what I do most of the time."

"But what were you doing?"

_A week scoping the house out and making a plan, another week waiting for the right time to make it seem like an accident, three days spent rehoming a newly-stray cat._

"Eh, grown-up stuff," Axel says, blinking the memory of a house-turned-bonfire out of his eyes. He sits down heavily. "I'm not gonna bore you with all the little details, it was just a little contract work. Keeping the lights on and all. Nothing you kids need to worry about."

"I'm not a kid," Roxas protests. "I'm fourteen."

"Me too," Xion says.

_Oh, god, they're fourteen._ "And fourteen-year-olds are supposed to worry about anime and video games, not what their caretakers do to keep a roof over their heads."

Roxas doesn't look satisfied, but Axel really doesn't want to continue this train of thought. "So, fill me in," Axel says instead. "What'd I miss? Anything interesting happen last week?"

"Larxene went away too," Xion says. "And the pink guy I guess, but I didn't really notice him. I just noticed Larxene 'cause she wasn't picking on Roxas anymore."

_Marluxia got a mission, and Larxene went with him because someone wanted her out of the house,_ Axel translates in his head.

"And I'm apparently supposed to start training," Roxas adds. "But Xigbar isn't really helpful, he just keeps teleporting around and laughing at me when I can't keep up."

"Xigbar? Really?" Axel wonders aloud, and then he realizes that of _course_ it'd be Xigbar. If Axel was right about Roxas turning into light, the best person to get him to unlock that kind of speed in his regular form would be someone who can go even faster. _Still..._ "Guy's a real jerk."

Roxas nods ruefully. "Everyone's a jerk."

"Even me?"

"No!" Roxas looks offended. "Of course not! Why else would I miss you?"

Axel laughs.

* * *

Marluxia and Larxene get back on the day of the full moon. Axel is unimpressed.

Halfway through an improvised poetic piece on the nature of humanity supplemented by Larxene's 'witty' commentary on everyone who walks by, Axel stands up, abandons the book he'd been reading, and walks out of the castle.

He finds the kids harassing snails at the edge of the woods, and it isn't difficult to convince them to join him on his quest. "I'm going into town for some actually edible food, do you wanna—" he says, before he's tackled to the ground by two excited teenagers who apparently haven't gone anywhere interesting since they joined this damn pack.

And that's how Axel ends up crammed in the city bus with two teenagers bouncing in their seats on either side of him. _This is why I never head out,_ he remembers. _It takes too long._

The bus isn't quite at the planned stop, but Axel is pretty sure he's going to explode if he has to spend any more time in that enclosed space, so they get off a few streets early. They're all perfectly healthy, they can walk. "Alright, we don't have much of an itinerary," Axel declares, tugging his hood off. "Any preferences, or do we just—"

"Can we get ice cream?"

Axel does not like how they managed to say that in perfect sync. "Only if you never do that again."

"Do what?" Roxas asks, tilting his head.

"Nevermind," Axel mutters. "Ice cream it is."

* * *

Axel gets a sea-salt popsicle. Roxas and Xion get a banana split to share. Axel tries to convince them he has more than enough money to cover another sundae, but the kids refuse.

"Food always tastes better when you share it with a friend," Roxas explains, as Xion steals a cherry right off his spoon. When Roxas notices, he glares and flicks the remaining ice cream at her face, and she just laughs.

Axel doesn't get it, really. Eating together, sure, that's a sensible way to bond. But when he imagines eating off the same plate as someone else, some deep-rooted instinct tells him to take the whole thing before someone else can get it first.

But there the kids go, their squabbles entirely lighthearted and happy. _Could it be that you can be a murderous creature of the night and NOT constantly angst about it?_ he muses, taking another bite of salty-sweet cream._ More as the situation develops._

Axel kicks back in his chair, propping his heels up on the edge of the table and leaning back to peer out at the street. Summer is just kicking into gear, and Axel can see a lot of teens about— school must've just let out, or maybe the school year has already ended.

Axel wonders if Roxas and Xion went to school around here, or if they're from further out. Come to think of it, Axel doesn't have the slightest clue where Xemnas found them— it's like that man has a sixth sense specifically geared towards finding newly-turned werewolves all over the world and taking them under his wing.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he takes it out. There's a message from Saïx. _Are Roxas and Xion with you?_

Axel purses his lips. _yes are yu psychic. also why do uou want to knw_

_Spelling. Please escort them to Vexen by 9:00 for observation._

Oh, right. It's the full moon, and they must want some more detailed analysis of Roxas. And Xion, since she's there. _Makes me wonder why they had me do it the old-fashioned way first, if they were gonna bug Vexen in the end._

Axel shoots off a short acknowledgement before slipping his phone back into his pocket and letting his chair drop back to a regular standing position. He's still got a few more hours before they have to head back, it's fine.

"There's a karaoke place down the street," Axel says, once he notices the kids have finished their ice cream. "Wanna head there next?"

"What's karaoke?" Roxas asks.

"Oh, yeah, we're going."

* * *

Axel gets the kids back at 9:15, which Vexen doesn't seem too terribly pleased about.

"You had very clear orders," Vexen says, somewhere in the middle of a tirade Axel doesn't really listen to. "Such insubordination will not be tolerated," he adds, as if Axel still cared about his place in the pecking order. "What do you think the Superior will have to say when he finds out?"

"I think I escorted those pups back as promptly as I could, given the state of public transportation around here," Axel says. "You have more than enough time to prepare for tonight, and the boss would care more about you preventing the constant arson threat from reaching a safe distance before moonrise."

He lets a few embers fly around his hands for emphasis, and Vexen flinches back. Axel takes his leave, ruffles the kids' hair on the way out, and makes for the exit.

He hates the dungeon. It's the most secure part of the castle, but that's exactly what makes it deadly— he knows without looking exactly which cell has irreparably charred stains covering every surface that wasn't burned away entirely, and he doesn't look at it because just a glance makes his lungs ache, even after all these years.

Axel passes Saïx on the way up the stairs, and that's the other reason he hates the dungeon. Deep scars, self-inflicted and barely healed when the time comes for more to show up.

_There's no other way,_ Xemnas says in his memories, and Axel's hand strays to his newest scar. The one on his arm.

He takes a deep breath, then releases it and keeps walking. If there's anything different about Roxas tonight, he's sure he can dig through Vexen's recordings in the morning.

* * *

_HUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNTHUNT_

* * *

Axel wakes up in the charred remains of a coat. At least he's wearing something this time; he hates finding his way back to the castle in the nude.

Luck is on his side, though. The wolf didn't wander far, and it's only about half an hour's walk back to the castle. He does have to take a detour around a path of abnormally vibrant brambles— Marluxia is slow to change back, and his powers pose a significant risk to the structural integrity of buildings, so he runs free too— but it's still early morning when he slips in through the front door.

He wants nothing more than to head back to bed, but he's got a mission. A self-imposed one, sure, but still. He wants to see.

The dungeon is even more imposing in the early morning. It's probably the constant snarls of a caged animal echoing off the walls. Even after all these years, he'll never be used to it.

Something slams against the bars when Axel walks past, and he pauses. It's dark down here, and all he can clearly make out are the glowing eyes. He smells blood.

Saïx is slow to turn back too.

He keeps walking. His destination is near the back, behind closed doors. It's not easy to trap light in steel bars, after all.

Something shifts in one of the cells as Axel passes, and again, he pauses. For a moment, he thinks its empty, that it was just a trick of his eyes, but then he looks closer and finds a black wolf staring at him from the very back of the cell. _Xion, then._

There's a chill in the air, and Axel rubs at his arms. A memory stirs, but Axel isn't sure which it is. All he can think of right now is Roxas's first moon. Was Roxas's change punctual this time as well?

It must have been, because Axel steps into the very back of the dungeon to find Roxas dozing off in a chair, wearing a plain hospital gown as Vexen flips through information on the computer monitor.

Vexen looks tired. Axel can imagine why. "Knock knock," Axel says, and Vexen shoots a short glare at him before returning to his work. "What, no 'good morning'? I'm heartbroken."

"I have no further need for Roxas, if that's what you're here about," Vexen says. "Xion has yet to turn back, though, so I'd advise against approaching that one."

"Yeah, I gathered that much already," Axel says, wandering over to prod Roxas awake. "Got anything interesting on what they can do?"

"I don't see how it concerns you."  
  
"I'm gonna figure it out eventually," Axel says. Roxas barely stirs, just mumbles a little and leans into Axel's touch. "Might as well let me in the easy way."

Vexen looks over at him again, one eyebrow raised. "I thought you cared for them," he says.  
  
Axel lifts Roxas in his arms, letting the kid sleepily wrap his arms around his neck for stability. "Of course I do."  
  
"Yet you're prepared to kill them."

Axel looks away.

Vexen turns back to the monitors. "Your analysis of Roxas's abilities was fairly accurate; he possesses the ability to transform into light. This transformation lasts only a few nanoseconds, but given how fast light moves, the effect is tremendous. And Xion has the ability to mimic other people's powers."  
  
"A copycat, huh?"

Vexen wrinkles his nose. "That is one way to say it, yes. If you truly wish for more information, you can look over the footage once I am done with it. Now _please_ get out of my face."

Axel nods, silently spiriting Roxas out of the room and making for the exit once again.

* * *

One month later, both the kids have figured out their magic. Axel is very proud of them, but also he's really tired of needing to wear sunglasses all the time.

"Please, just walk like a normal person," Axel says, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm _practicing,"_ Roxas says, picking himself off the ground. Axel is amazed the walls aren't dented from how many times the kids have slammed into them.

"You're giving yourself a concussion is what you're doing," Axel replies, lifting Roxas back to his feet by the back of his collar. "Also burning everyone's eyes out—"

_"Coming through!"_ Xion yells, and Axel barely has time to shield his eyes before there's a flash of light and a _crack-thump._ When Axel looks down again, he finds both kids on the ground, groaning with pain.

"You're a hazard," Axel declares, kneeling next to them. "Why don't you practice outside? There's more open space and soft surfaces."

"Marluxia got mad at us 'cause we wrecked his garden," Roxas chokes out, lungs compressed by the girl lying on top of him.

"Marluxia's garden doesn't take up the entirety of the grounds," Axel points out.

"Also Larxene said she'd throw us in the lake if we flash-stepped outside again," Xion adds, making no move to stop crushing her dear friend. "Because she's sunbathing or whatever."

"That'd do it."

* * *

"Are you gonna need the kids for anything tonight?"

Saïx doesn't respond for a long moment, just continues flipping through paperwork as if Axel hadn't said anything. "...I appreciate you asking in advance this time," he finally says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Axel says, as if he hadn't already promised the kids he'd take them to that one all-you-can-eat barbeque buffet, and as if he's going to pay any attention if it turns out they're not allowed to go anywhere.

"Of course," Saïx says, in the tone that Axel knows by now to mean _I don't know what nonsense you're up to this time and I don't intend to find out._ "We've already determined what we need about their wolf forms; so long as they're back by sundown, there won't be any issues."

"Awesome. See you later."

Saïx just hums, still not looking up.

* * *

Axel is pretty sure the kids are stretching the limits of this restaurant. They each have a veritable mountain of grilled sausages and shish kebabs, and they practically inhale each dish only to rush back for more. The staff look a little concerned for them.

They should mind their own business, honestly. It's an _all-_you-can-eat buffet, not a some-portion-of-how-much-you-can-eat-and-then-we-start-judging-you buffet.

That being said, Axel is impressed. If nothing else, he'd expect them to at least burn their tongues on the hot meat.

"I'm just copying you," Xion says when Axel asks about it, and that makes sense. He _is_ immune to fire, after all.

Roxas, on the other hand… "Oh, you need superpowers to eat food?" Roxas says, around the steaming-hot fish fillet he just stuffed in his mouth. "I didn't know you were a coward."

Axel guesses this is some kind of ongoing competition between them, because Xion immediately slams her hands on the table. "I am not! I'm _practical."_

"Bet you can't eat more sausages than me even _with_ your dumb cheating."

"You're on!"

* * *

Axel is almost uncomfortably full when they get back to the castle. It's not a _bad_ feeling, really, just… weird. He associates the hours leading up to moonrise with a vague queasiness leading into unbearable cramps, but right now he just feels… warm.

Which is good, because the kids definitely ate too much, and he has to carry them. Both of them. At the same time. "I hope you realize we aren't doing _that_ again."

"Nooo," Roxas whines from under Axel's arm, kicking vaguely at Axel's shins. "We gottaaaaa."

"Xion nearly threw up on the bus back," Axel says. "And I literally need to carry you a quarter of a mile back to the castle. I refuse to do that more than once."

"You gotta," Xion echoes vaguely from Axel's shoulder.

"Nah. I'm gonna drop you off, and then you're going to chill out for tonight, and then if you _really_ need to eat until you're sick again, I'll make Demyx tell me how he gets takeout delivered to a spooky castle in the middle of the woods."

The kids boo weakly.

"And I'll get ice cream."

That makes the kids pause. "...Yeah, okay," Roxas agrees.

"Ice cream is nice," Xion adds.

"You are _way_ too easy to bribe."

The kids laugh, and Axel smiles, and for once in his life he feels like he's okay.

* * *

Axel wakes up out in the wilderness, and the first thing he notices is that it's awfully dark out. Normally, the earliest he changes back is at the first hint of dawn— but this is the dead of night, even the moon blocked out by a blanket of thick clouds. _Did a storm roll in?_ he wonders, because that's the only reason he can think of for why the sky would be so dark when he's awake.

He goes to stand, but his balance is all wrong— he topples forwards, catching himself with his hands, and then he realizes that he doesn't have hands. Just paws.

Something moves in the corner of his eye, and he turns his head just in time to catch a bristley tail vanishing behind him. He turns quickly, trying to catch whatever being this tail belongs to, and then it occurs to him that that's his own tail.

_Okay, I'm dreaming,_ Axel decides. _Cool. Great. Didn't know they came this lucid out of the gate, but I won't say no to that._

You're supposed to be able to control every aspect of a dream when you're lucid, but Axel can't seem to get the hang of it. That's fine, though, he'll just stick with regular Axel things. Like being a wolf, and committing arson. Wolf arson.

_I wonder how accurate my brain's map of the castle is,_ he thinks, and with that goal in mind he starts walking.

(It really is disappointing that he can't just decide to be somewhere in his own dream, but whatever.)

The night is alive, Axel ears swiveling around to catch every little sound from the underbrush. Every so often, some instinct tugs at him, telling him to chase after that rabbit— that bird looks tasty— was that a deer— but he clamps down on it, and on the fire rising in his throat. He has places to be.

He slips through the gate onto the castle grounds, and in the distance he hears a howl. _Hello,_ the howl seems to say.

Axel responds in kind. That's what wolves do, right? Howl at each other all night, or whatever.

Somewhere near the castle, there's a flash of light, and then two young wolves come crashing down the lawn— quite literally, they leave deep skid marks through the grass and dirt. They're back on their paws within moments, though, barking and leaping around Axel with joyful abandon.

Axel sniffs at them, and they sniff back. Xion nudges at him, then nudges again with a _bark-yip._ Axel looks at her, confused, and she chuffs. Axel flicks an ear— of course, even in his dreams, wolves don't speak. Or if they do, it's not in any language he's had a chance to learn.

Roxas barks, drawing attention back to him. Once he's sure Axel is paying attention, the pup turns and trots away, pausing after a moment to look back.

_Well, that's clear enough._ Axel doesn't need Xion to nudge him again for him to start moving.

Roxas leads them over to a window, and Axel immediately sees a problem with their plan. _How are we supposed to get in?_

There's a flash, and Axel looks up to find Roxas on the other side of the glass. Xion follows, and Axel stares up at them with as much wolfish contempt as he can muster until they figure out what's wrong.

Roxas vanishes from the glass, probably looking for some way around, but then Xion just noses the latch and pushes the window open with her face. It takes some effort for Axel to wriggle through the narrow window, but he manages it.

He finds Roxas pacing in circles, looking for some other way in, and the way the pup yelps when he notices Axel is priceless. Axel laughs internally at the way he slinks away, tail tucked ruefully between his legs.

He's soon distracted, though, by how different the world feels inside a building. It's so closed in, and every breath is filled with the mingling scents of everyone who lives here— and some of the people who don't anymore, the faintest memory of their presence still lingering in old and dusty side rooms. Axel sniffs around as they wander, trying to work out who each scent is supposed to belong to.

The cloying scent of rose perfume is easy enough to place, as is the ozone. He's not surprised how often those scents come hand-in-hand; it seems like Marluxia and Larxene are joined at the hip, always talking and scheming.

(Sometimes, Axel wonders how long it's going to be before Xemnas gives the order to off them for subterfuge. They aren't as subtle as they think.)

Roxas and Xion smell quite similar to each other, actually; like seasalt and something fruity. They must've come from somewhere very far away, if they smell like the ocean. Axel wonders if they've remembered any of where they came from by now, or if—

Axel shakes his head. This is a dream. None of this really applies to the real world. He'll wake up somewhere in the wilderness, and Roxas and Xion will still be locked up where they're safe, and there won't be any weird smells for him to identify people by.

The kids stop, and Axel realizes they're standing at the entrance to the dungeon. His ears prick of their own accord, catching the faint sound of laboured breaths echoing off the walls, and when he inhales he smells blood.

He forgot; the dungeon is always worse in his dreams.

Axel barely notices as the pups keep walking, padding down the stairs. He's too busy choking down smoke and embers, unable to move but desperate to call them back before they're trapped too, _why are they going there don't they know it's horrible—_

There's a snarl, a yelp, and a completely different instinct takes over. Axel leaps down the stairs, skidding in front of _his pups_ before he even realizes that the threat is behind bars. A large blue wolf, covered in deep scars, snarling and biting at the bars keeping him from the rest of the world— it's the same pitiful sight every time.

He hates the dungeon. He hates it so much.

(Why can't his dreams ever stay nice?)

Axel backs up, and he bumps into something soft. He looks back quickly only to find the pups still there, staring alternately at Saïx and Axel, as if they expect him to do something about it. As if he can do anything to save his friend, even just in a dream.

_Screw this,_ Axel thinks, turning away. The only thing he has control of is himself, and he wants _that_ to be anywhere but here. He only manages two steps before something clamps around his tail, and without thinking he lashes out.

Light flares across the walls, orange and yellow and red. Axel's tail goes free, and his assailant backs away but that's not good enough, they need to be _gone, don't touch me don't look at me—_

Axel smells the ocean, and he smells warm paper and printer ink, and he clenches his jaw around the fire threatening to spill out of him. He smells charcoal. He sees the blackened cell just past Saïx. He remembers exactly why he isn't an indoor wolf.

He's already running. Every inch of him burns, his blood like magma and his pelt like a wildfire. Miraculously, he finds a window before the flame bubbles over into reality.

Axel slams into the outdoors in a shower of glass, and he gets tangled in the roses underneath for all of a second before they're incinerated and he keeps moving. He's barely holding together. This was a terrible idea, he should've stayed out in the wilderness— shouldn't have even accepted Xemnas's offer all those years ago, if this is the person he'd grow into, _can he even get far enough before he sets the entire castle grounds on—_

The contents of a nearby pond arch above Axel, and he barely starts changing direction before it slams over him, knocking him bodily to the ground. He starts to stand, but another wave just slams him back down again, and this time something meaty slaps him right in the face, introducing an overpowering stench of… fish?

_I just got slapped in the face with a fish. _Axel growls low in his throat as he shakes himself off. Who _does_ that? They'll be having a word with his lawyer. As soon as he can find one that's willing to resolve disputes between ravening wolves with superpowers.

He scans the area, and soon his eyes land on the culprit; sandy-blonde, lanky, and entirely unconcerned as he trots across the wet grass and flips freshly-beached fish into his mouth. Demyx, of course. Who else can throw water around at a time like this?

Now, Axel is reasonably certain that's not how wolves are supposed to hunt. Not that Axel can say much, given his own tactics involve fire, but at least he _works_ for his meals. _Another issue for the wolf-lawyers to resolve._

Demyx's eyes land on Axel, and immediately Demyx freezes like a deer in the headlights. Axel chuffs, shaking a little more water out of his fur, and then just for good measure he calls up a brief flame around him to dry it all out. _Toasty._

Evidently taking this as a threat, Demyx leaps backwards into another pond and vanishes beneath the surface. Axel narrows his eyes at where he disappeared, but there isn't so much as a ripple to indicate his movements under the water.

It's… smart. Exceedingly so, in fact. Axel wonders for a moment what irony would lead to the laziest member of the pack being so controlled and efficient as a wolf, and then realizes that the only thing weird about this interaction was the fact that they're both wolves right now. In fact, Axel is pretty sure Demyx has done _exactly_ that before, to avoid answering for other people's mysteriously disappearing lunches.

Backflipping into a lake, that is. Axel hasn't seen his extreme fishing tactics before. What was he thinking about? Right, Demyx being smart. That's weird, and not just because Demyx is very upfront about how very, very dumb he is.

What was Axel doing, again? Other than judging Demyx's life choices. He was… he was definitely doing something.

_Running,_ he remembers. Running from…

Fire licks at his teeth and the edges of his memory, and he decides, not for the first time, that he doesn't feel like remembering the details. Same-old same-old, if he thinks too hard about the shit he's been through he goes ballistic. He's got pretty good self-control, most of the time, but circumstances are a _little_ different right now, so he'll cut himself some slack.

There's a flash of light, and Axel turns just in time to see a ball of golden fur narrowly avoid toppling into the pond. Roxas scrambles back to his paws and looks around wildly, only to freeze when he sees Axel.

Axel tilts his head. Roxas remains in place. Axel pads over and sniffs at the pup a little. Still smells like the ocean, with the faint remnants of a metallic scent which Axel is _not_ going to think about. Roxas takes a step back, ears folded back, and if Axel had the muscles for it he'd frown.

He wants to apologize. Come up with some vague explanation to smooth things over, even if it's obvious no one believes it, because at least he can pretend he's okay. But all that comes out of Axel's mouth is a quiet whine, because he isn't human, and that's just another straw on the pile of things-that-are-not-right.

Roxas seems to relax a little, though. He extends his neck a little to sniff back at Axel, then licks him across the nose, which is gross. He thinks. No, wait, actually, he doesn't care that much after all.

Roxas barks, and Axel chuffs back. Roxas barks again, pads around Axel, sniffing all over, and Axel turns to follow him. There's a distant noise, and Roxas perks his ears, looking up at the castle. Axel looks up as well and finds a dark shape galloping down the lawn. The shape resolves quickly into Xion, and Axel barely leaps out of the way before she flash-steps right through the space he just vacated.

Instead, she hits the water.

Axel shuts his eyes against the resulting spray of water, reflexively heating the air around him so that it turns to steam before it can hit him. Roxas isn't so lucky— there's an offended yelp, followed by another splash as Roxas leaps after her to enact karmic retribution.

He could leave. Right now, Axel could slink away, hide himself in the wilderness again, so that when he inevitably catches fire again, he won't hurt anyone. Right now, the pups are distracted.

But… he doesn't feel like it. Not right now. Too much trouble, running all that way, and if they noticed, they'd just flash-step right after him. He's just going to lie down and watch them splash around, doggish grins on their faces as they play-wrestle like they've done it all their lives.

(They probably have.)

They're easily distracted by petty things, which is great for Axel. It means he can shove all the things he doesn't want to address into a little box in the back of his mind, at least until he can actually _speak._ If they want an explanation in the morning— if they remember, if this is really happening at all— then sure. He'll come up with something.

But right now, he doesn't want to think about the dungeon.

Because he hates the dungeon.

* * *

Axel wakes up with grass in his nose. It's very weird grass, he thinks. Is grass supposed to smell like sea salt? That doesn't seem right.

He opens his eyes, squinting in the pale morning light, and being able to see the so-called 'grass' does not help at all. Since when is grass gold? _Did I go tearing off into the countryside and pass out in a wheat field? I'm not sure it's quite that time of year yet…_

No, he realizes— the nearest wheat farm is too far away, at least when you take into account how much time he spent hanging around the castle last night. The time he spent… _as a wolf…_

Axel jolts upright, rubbing firmly at his eyes, then looks down at the patch of not-grass. Of course it isn't grass, it's just Roxas. Roxas, who is still a wolf, and Axel is very glad for that because he is _not_ wearing clothes. Neither of them. In fact, neither is Xion— he looks around quickly and finds her on the other side of whatever clearing they decided to pass out in once they were done with the night's excitement.

Also still a wolf.

Axel exhales slowly, then pulls himself to his feet and looks around. He can see the top of the castle over the treeline, which makes things easy for him. He'll just… head over, grab some clothes, then hopefully get back here to throw them at the kids before they wake up and wander off or whatever.

He nods to himself, then starts walking.

* * *

Axel returns with two coats slung over his arm, ready to corral the kids into them before they can spend too much time naked in the middle of the forest. But he pauses as he steps back into the clearing, because there's only one kid there.

_Where's Xion?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter's probably gonna take a while longer to come out, since it has gone through... several drastic changes in plan, and I have to rewrite most of what I've already got on it from scratch. But it should be worth it!


	3. Chapter 3

It's not weird for someone to go missing the day after the full moon, if their wolf is allowed to run free, or if— in Xion and Roxas's case— they fail to secure themself well enough.

There's a grace period until night falls again. They're given the entire day to find their way back. If they're not back by sunset, someone goes looking for them. Axel's been sent on these sorts of search and rescue missions before, and invariably he found the missing werewolf either passed out in some random place, or wandering in circles because they lost their way.

So he isn't all that worried about Xion, after the initial surprise wears off. He's sure she just saw a squirrel or something and got turned around after she turned back.

Except.

Xion does not return by nightfall, and no matter who goes searching, they never find a trace of her current location.

"The trail goes cold here," Zexion explains, gesturing around at a clearing. There is a distinct lack of Xion in it. "Whatever means she used to leave, they were not remotely ordinary."

It's convenient that Zexion keeps an enhanced sense of smell in human form. A side effect of being turned at a much younger age than the rest of them, perhaps.

"You think she sprouted wings and flew away?" Axel asks, half-joking.

Zexion shrugs. "Perhaps," he says. "There are more creatures of the night than just us, after all. Perhaps some beast wandered into our territory and made off with her undetected."

Axel imagines Xion caught in the claws of a massive bird, or bat, or something. His breath comes out a little more forcefully. "Right."

Roxas sniffs quietly beside Axel, and Axel puts a hand on his shoulder. It's a cold night, and they've been out here for hours; he should've thought to make Roxas bundle up. He can warm the air around them, though, and that at least gives them a moment's reprieve before another cold breeze rattles right through their thin coats.

Zexion leaves soon after, to return to his studies— he doesn't care very much for this search, and Axel can't really blame him. For a member of the pack to vanish this long, they're either dead or they ran away on purpose.

Axel shivers. Another gust of wind chases away his warmth, and it takes a moment to catch hold of it once more.

"I don't like him," Roxas declares out of the blue.

"Who?"

"Zexion," Roxas clarifies. "He didn't care that Xion's missing, he's just looking 'cause he was told to."

"It's not like he was friends with her," Axel points out. "Hard to care about someone you don't really know."

Roxas wrinkles his nose a little, still glaring at nothing. "He could at least pretend."

Axel hums noncommittally.

* * *

At three in the morning, Axel bodily drags Roxas back to the castle so he can sleep. "You won't do her any good by passing out," he says, as Roxas kicks him repeatedly in the shins. "It'll be easier to search by daylight."

Getting Roxas to bed is one thing, but Axel only manages to keep him there by lying down on top of him. Roxas whines, tries to squirm out from under him, but he's tired. Axel ignores him, reads a book on his phone, and within twenty minutes the kid is snoring.

In the morning, they look for Xion, and they find her. It's almost insultingly easy.

They're walking down the path to the main gate, Axel attempting to explain search patterns to a drowsy Roxas, when the distant sound of creaking metal reaches their ears. Axel puts out an arm in front of Roxas, taking a moment to identify the sound the main gate is old and rusty, and you can hear from a mile away when someone opens or closes it. Most of the time, it stays shut, because they never get anything but foot traffic on this road. At most, someone pushes it half-open to fit through the gap.

Axel rounds a bend in the path and finds the gate hanging wide open with a startled Xion standing in the middle of it.

"Xion?" Axel asks, nearly breathless.

"I didn't think it would do that," Xion says, staring wide-eyed at the gate. "I just touched it."

"Xion!" Roxas calls, overjoyed, and Xion looks up just in time to catch him as he launches himself into her arms. "Where were you?! We were worried sick!"

"Huh?"

"Did you seriously get lost _all night?"_

Xion looks confused, then her face flashes briefly through guilt into sheepishness. "Oh, um— yes, I was… lost. In the woods."

"How did that happen?" Axel asks, stepping forwards. "I took my eyes off you for ten minutes just before dawn, and you were asleep when I left. What made you leave?"

Xion looks away with a pensive look. "He smelled like..." she starts, before trailing off.

Axel blinks. "Who smelled like what?"

Xion jumps a little, like she didn't realize she spoke out loud. "I-I mean, I… smelled something weird! And I wanted to check it out, and I… got really lost."

Roxas laughs. "Come on, Xion," he says, prodding her in the ribs, and she laughs. "That was so dumb, I thought something _happened_ to you."

"Nope, just a little screw-up!"

The kids laugh, trading jabs both verbal and physical as they make their way back up the path, but Axel stays rooted to the spot, eyes never leaving Xion they pass him.

She's wearing a yellow t-shirt he's never seen before, jeans she wouldn't be caught dead in, and a pair of sneakers several sizes too big. She doesn't look tired, or hungry, or dirty, and her hair is damp like she just got out of a shower.

Roxas doesn't notice a thing, Axel is sure. He's too excited, relieved that his best friend came back to him to question the details.

But Axel notices, and he commits it to memory. And then he puts on a smile and jogs to catch up with them, ruffling Xion's hair with a hand warm enough to dry it out. She protests, laughing as she ducks away, and when Roxas laughs too Axel takes the opportunity to tackle them both to the ground.

* * *

The three of them arrive at the castle messy-haired and covered in dirt, faces red from laughter and the cold air. Axel banishes the kids to the showers to clean up. He has to let someone know it was a false alarm, give another damn report, burn Xion's new clothes, and after all that he decides to rinse himself off as well. Get the last of that tension out.

He's still drying his hair as he wanders past the kids' rooms. Roxas's door is ajar, he notices, and when he pauses to look at it he catches the edge of a conversation from inside.

"...was just wondering something," Xion says, and Axel leans in a little. "Have you… remembered anything about where we came from?"

Axel blinks. _We?_

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks, a little more muffled, like he's speaking through a door.

"I mean, we didn't just materialize out of nowhere," Xion says. "Xemnas says the trauma of getting turned made us forget, but… I dunno, I just wanted to know if you've remembered anything."

Silence falls for a long moment.

"...No," Roxas finally says. "I don't think so."

"I see," Xion says quietly.

"What about you?" Roxas asks. "Do you remember anything?"

"No— well, yes? Maybe just a little bit," Xion stutters out. "Nothing important. I was just wondering if you had."

"I've got nothing," Roxas says. A door swings open with the faint whine of not-quite-oiled-enough hinges, and his voice comes in loud and clear. "Why?"

"I'm just thinking," Xion says. "Don't you think it's odd? Axel said it when we first showed up. We showed within a couple weeks, no memories, same face."

"That _is_ weird," Roxas muses. "I just figured it was a coincidence."

"But what if it's not?" Xion asks. "Xemnas says he saved me, and the trauma of getting turned made me forget everything."

"He said the same to me."

"But that's weird, right? None of the others have anything like this."

"Where are you going with this?"

Xion is silent for a long moment. "I think… I think Xemnas might have—"

Axel slams the door open. "We should talk."

* * *

"Why are we on the roof?"

"I think a better question is why weren't you _already_ on the roof?"

Xion has an odd look on her face as she stands right at the edge, looking down at the ground far below. She lingers there for a moment too long, and Axel is about to reach out and pull her back when she finally looks up and climbs to a more stable position next to him and Roxas. "Because absolutely no one goes up here."

"I know, right?" Axel says. "It's hell to get up here, but that's what makes it perfect for talking about secrets. Me and Isa always used to—"

He cuts himself off. The kids look confused. "Nevermind," he says, before they can question him.

"Who's Isa?" Xion asks anyway.

"It's not important," Axel says, looking away. He does not think about a childhood spent laughing under the stars. "And unrelated. We're here to talk about you." He jabs a finger at the two of them.

"Us?" Roxas asks. "How come?"

"You're terrible at subterfuge," Axel says. "I, completely by accident, overheard you discussing the personal matter of your memories. If I know anything then that means at least half the pack knows about it too, or will know within the week if you don't keep your mouths shut."

"Why does that matter?" Xion asks. "They should mind their own business."

"Should, but don't. You don't know these people like I do, they stick their noses everywhere." Axel leans back against the warm shingles. "If you want something to stay a secret, you need to be strategic. I can only cover for so much."

"Which is why we're on the roof," Xion says, realization dawning in her eyes. "No eavesdropping."

"Exactly."

"What are we supposed to be keeping secret again?" Roxas asks.

"I dunno, you tell me," Axel says. Roxas thinks for a moment, inhales, and Axel puts a hand over his mouth. "Don't, actually. Plausible deniability is important."

"Plausi-what denia-what-now?"

"That's lesson number one," Axel declares. "Never tell me anything you don't want the higher-ups to know. That way if they ask me, I don't need to lie about it."

Roxas's nose scrunches a little in confusion, while Xion nods attentively. "What if we have plans we need you for?"

"Don't explain them to me," Axel says. "If you're gonna turn traitor, you'll have to manipulate me like anyone else would."

Xion nods again. Roxas squawks oddly. "Hold— hold on, I have no idea where this conversation is going. What are you two talking about?"

"No one in this godforsaken pack can be trusted," Axel says. "If you have the slightest inclination to do anything Xemnas wouldn't like, tell no one, and keep your doors shut."

Roxas still looks lost. "Not even you?"

Axel stares him down, commits the exact shade of his eyes to memory. Does not think about anything else at all. "No," Axel says. "Especially not me."

* * *

He gets a mission. He completes it. On the day of the full moon, Xion insists they eat out again.

He dreams of chasing rabbits for fun.

* * *

"You'll be supervising Roxas and Xion this month," Saïx informs him.

"I already did that," Axel says.

"Informally," Saïx says. "This is about their training regiment, not simply eating ice cream and explaining memes."

"Boring," Axel groans. "I'm a terrible teacher, you couldn't find someone else to do all that?"

"There was nothing better to assign you to."

"No contracts?"

"None suited to your style."

Axel laughs. "That's a surprise. Seems like 'make it look like an accident' is the number one request."

Saïx raises an eyebrow. "There are more types of accident than house fires, you know."

"Of course, how could I forget 'struck by lightning' and 'strangled by your front lawn', the two leading causes of death this side of the continent."

Saïx makes a noise that sounds almost like a laugh. Axel wonders, briefly, if he's somehow managed to burn all the oxygen from this room without a single flame.

"What are you still doing here?" Saïx asks. "Paperwork isn't a spectator sport."

"Right, right, yeah. Bye, I— Saïx."

Saïx hums, and Axel does not swear internally for how close he came to slipping up there.

* * *

Axel teaches Roxas and Xion swear words and how to wield a knife.

The less said about either of those, the better.

* * *

The bucket thunks heavily on Saïx's desk. He stares first at it, then up at Axel. The shadows under his eyes are deep, and his cheeks are thin. "What's this?"

"Fried chicken."

"I can see that," Saïx says. "It does not make for a suitable alternative to a full written report."

"Nah, I got that here," Axel replies, dropping the pages on top of the report Saïx was already reading. "I just had some extra and thought I'd share."

"You bought an entire extra bucket of chicken and carried it all the way from Twilight Town to the castle, and didn't eat a single bite of it in the meantime," Saïx says, voice dripping with skepticism.

Axel shrugs. "I overestimated my appetite," he says. He didn't, actually, still resisting the urge to snatch the bucket back and cram it into his face. He had to fight Roxas and Xion away as well. They'd have let up if he explained, but he didn't.

Trust no one.

Saïx stares him dead in the eye. Axel stares back. Finally, Saïx sighs and waves him off. "Bring your report sooner, next time. It's barely an hour to sundown."

"Sure, sure," Axel says, with absolutely no intent to hold to that promise.

He leaves before Saïx can start reading and see exactly what happened over the past month.

On the way out, he sees him take a bite of a drumstick. He counts it as a victory.

* * *

He lingers on the castle grounds, pacing the perimeter of the main building. Frost crunches underfoot, thawed back into dew by the time he lifts his foot again, but he ignores it.

There are no windows into the dungeon, and he can't go inside. Not after last time. Not without someone to drag him back to reality if he forgets himself again.

But he paces, ears perked, listening for the slightest hint of his pack. The pups are restrained properly this time, in light-proofed rooms. Isa is—

...Saïx is restrained.

He pauses by a window, one he knows is close to the dungeon. He can't hear a thing. He doesn't know if that means his plan worked, that he managed to provide some small comfort to his once-friend, or if it simply means the dungeon is sound-proofed.

He turns and paces back down the garden.

* * *

Axel is the first one inside after sunrise. Wrapped in a flowery bathrobe, he tip-toes down the stairs and peers into the darkness.

Saïx stares back, eyes gleaming pure white and blood dripping where the shackles dig in too tight.

Axel swallows embers. He's about to leave, but a creaking door draws his attention down the hall. Soft footsteps seem to fill the air, a small form in the shadows approaching and resolving into…

"...Xion?" Axel asks, squinting. That's definitely her, wearing a ratty band shirt that goes to her knees. "Thought you'd still be a wolf."

Xion stops like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes are wide as saucers, frozen in place with her hands over her chest like she's been caught with the cookie jar. It takes Saïx slamming into the bars to jolt her out of it, and she shakes her head.

"It's inconsistent," she says quietly. "I turned back a while ago."

"Huh," Axel says. "Alright. Roxas should be up too, right?"

"I dunno," Xion says, brushing past. "I haven't seen him yet."

"Wait, but weren't you both..." Axel starts, but she's already gone. "...Alright."

He won't worry about it. He must've just been wrong about where they were locked up for the night.

(He won't worry about the harddrive she had hidden under her shirt, either.)

* * *

His next mission is given quickly, and runs long.

The sky is already gold when he gets back, and he barely has time to slap his report down on Saïx's desk before turning and practically sprinting downstairs.

"Axel?" a little voice asks, and he looks down to find Roxas standing by the entrance.

"Roxas," Axel says, trying to smile. "Sorry I'm late, I'll take you two out for dinner next time, okay?"

"But—"

The door slams shut before Roxas can finish. It's very rude of Axel, and he'll be sure to buy them even more ice cream to make up for it, but right now he's on a _very_ tight schedule to get to the quarry before things go up in flames.

(He hasn't eaten since lunch.)

* * *

_HUNT._

* * *

Axel wakes when the sun is high, and when he finally drags himself back to the castle, it's nearly 2 PM. The kids are waiting for him.

Roxas looks nearly as worn down as Axel, deep bags under his eyes and bandages poking just past his sleeves as he dozes on Xion's shoulder. Xion, on the other hand, is wide awake and idly fiddling with a tiny box.

"Axel," she greets. Axel can barely muster a grunt in response. "You didn't eat last night, did you?"

"Probably a few rabbits," he mumbles as he tries and fails to button this coat. He runs his tongue over his teeth, and he's pretty sure the blood he tastes isn't his own, so he must've eaten _something._

That must not be the answer Xion was looking for, because she frowns. "Why'd you get back so late?"

"Mission ran long," he says through a yawn. "Hope you didn't wait for me."

"Roxas did," Xion says, slipping the box into her pocket. "I just borrowed from Demyx."

"Borrowed or stole?" Axel asks absently. A moment passes, gears spinning loose in his head. "...Borrowed what?"

"I asked for some of his pizza."

"Oh." Axel scratches the back of his head. "...Still don't know how he gets it all the way up here."

"He said he tips extra."

"Huh." That doesn't explain anything.

They stare at each other for a moment longer, then Xion speaks. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm fine," Xion says, and she really does look it. "You look like you're about to keel over."

"Touché," Axel says, and he starts shuffling down the hall. "See you later, Xion."

"Goodbye, Axel."

* * *

Axel is unconscious for the next day and a half, and spends another two days after that in bed nursing his aching bones, so he's very surprised when on the fourth day a file is placed in front of him with Xion's face on it.

With all the eloquence he can muster he says, "Huh?"

"Considering your indisposition this past few days, I suppose it's no surprise you haven't heard," Saïx says, folding his hands. "However, that simply means you must hear it now. Xion has once more broken from her restraints and vanished into the woods. This time, she did not return."

Something hot and ashy fills Axel's throat, and he has to force it down before he can speak. "She was— Are you sure she didn't get lost again?"

"We are very sure she didn't get lost 'again'," Saïx drolls, and Axel gets the sneaking suspicion his attempts to hide Xion's mysteriously materializing clothes weren't as successful as he'd hoped. "And if you'd look at the file, you'd know why."

Axel doesn't want to. He really, really doesn't want to. That would make it real, confirm that his next mission isn't just some contract killing— that he's going to have to burn another person he _knows._

(Usually he does a better job of not getting attached. Usually he knows better.)

He opens the file anyway.

He skims over the initial briefing— last seen by Vexen as he was the one to restrain her, missing when he checked in the morning, didn't show up by sundown— and instead focuses on the picture clipped below it. It's grainy and off-color, but he can clearly identify the black-haired girl in the picture.

"That was taken early this morning," Saïx says, as if Axel can't see the timestamp in the corner. "In Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town," Axel echoes, eyes still trained on the photo. "That's… pretty far away." _Why is her arm up like that?_

"Indeed." Saïx drums his fingers on the desk. "Witnesses have reported seeing her in the presence of an unidentified man."

Axel nods. "So, why are you giving this to me, exactly? Wouldn't someone else be less, uh…"

"Compromised," Saïx finishes for him. Axel winces, but doesn't argue. "Were this a simple assassination, then yes. I hold no doubts you are the least willing to kill Xion, save perhaps for Roxas. However."

"However?"

_"However._ A werewolf she may be, but she is still a young, naive girl." Saïx folds his hands. "Xemnas wants her back alive."

"Assuming she doesn't resist."

"Of course," Saïx says. "Under the circumstances, it is entirely possible she's been kidnapped. It is equally likely that she has defected. I trust your ability to judge the situation for yourself and act accordingly."

Axel bites his tongue to hold back a retort. "Is that all?" he asks instead.

"Should you encounter the man, you are to eliminate him on sight."

"Already planning on it."

"A ride has been arranged to take you to her last known location," Saïx continues, turning his attention to another stack of forms. "All other details are in the file."

"Right," Axel says, standing up. He gets all the way to the door before he has a thought and turns around. "Roxas—"

"Roxas has yet to complete his training, and as such will not accompany you." Saïx signs a form and sets it aside. "If you wish to speak with him, he is currently set to train with Larxene."

"Right," Axel says. "Thanks."

Saïx hums.

* * *

Axel finds Roxas outside the kitchen. By which he means Roxas finds him, and by 'finds him' he means 'slams into him with the force of a freight train and a noise like a steam engine'.

"You're okay!" Roxas shouts, sitting on top of Axel's chest.

"Debatably," Axel wheezes, lungs crushed under the weight of a very large child.

Roxas has the awareness to get off of Axel before he can start turning blue, at least. Axel drags himself to his feet, dusts off his shirt, and pulls Roxas into a proper hug before they talk further.

"I thought you'd never wake up," Roxas says.

"I was out for three days," Axel replies. "You might be a little quick to jump to conclusions."

"I was worried about you!" Roxas shouts. "And Xion's gone missing too, and—" He cuts himself off, like he doesn't want to finish his sentence.

Axel sighs. "I know. Look, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

Roxas looks confused. "Okay?"

_How to do this… _"...Do you wanna get some ice cream first?"

* * *

They get their ice cream at the usual parlor, and eat it at the bus stop near the edge of town. No one is around. Roxas has been staring him down over his half-eaten and melting sundae for the past five minutes.

"I've been tasked to go and retrieve Xion," Axel says.

Roxas lights up, almost literally. "Then you know where she is!"

"Broadly," Axel says. "Wouldn't be a mission if she were easy to track. At least, not one _I'd_ be given."

"Why not?"

_(Because—)_

Axel exhales the memory of burnt hair. "That's not important. I just wanted to tell you, so you don't freak out when I vanish again."

Roxas pouts. "I don't freak out."

"Of course, pup." Axel ruffles his hair, ignoring the squawk of protest. "It won't be more than a month. You'll be fine."

Roxas nods, then hesitates. "Can't—" he starts, then cuts himself off and looks away.

Axel thinks he knows what he wants to say. It should really be left unsaid, not confirm what Roxas doesn't want to hear, but— "Can't what?"

"Can't I come with you?"

Axel droops. _Knew it._ "Sorry," he says. Roxas's shoulders drop. "You've got training to do, and this is dangerous work."

"You're just going to go pick her up!" Roxas protests, jumping to his feet. "That's not dangerous, you sound like you're expecting a fight—"

Roxas cuts himself off with a choked noise, eyes wide. Axel tightens his jaw.

"...Axel." Roxas is quiet, his hands clenched on the edge of the table and eyes burning. "Why are you expecting a fight?"

Axel looks away.

_"Axel."_

"Apparently, she's been seen getting lead around by some guy," Axel says. "Best case scenario, she's been kidnapped and needs rescuing."

"Xion wouldn't get kidnapped. She's a way better fighter than me."

"Yeah."

The silence hangs heavy.

"Why would she run away?" Roxas murmurs.

Axel can think of a lot of reasons. "I dunno."

"I need to talk to her."

"You're not allowed."

"But she's my—"

"I'm _sorry," _Axel says. "But this is out of my hands, and I don't want you to" _(—see this—)_ "get hurt. Just… forget about it."

"I can't forget about Xion!"

A large shape rounds the corner, and Axel pulls himself to his feet. "Bus is here," he says, grabbing a handful of change from his pocket.

"Axel—"

Axel picks out a couple quarters and dumps them in Roxas's hands. "Here's your fare."

_"Axel!"_

Axel waves vaguely as he walks away. "Good luck with Larxene!"

Roxas doesn't call again, and Axel chances a glance back as he rounds the corner. He's standing there, quarters clenched close to his heart, staring even as the bus rolls to a stop and the doors open behind him.

Axel keeps walking. He's got a ride to catch.

* * *

"My liege."

"See, this is why I call you guys a cult. Because you say shit like that."

If his ride has anything to say about that, they don't show any sign of it. They remain motionless, holding the car door open until Axel finishes tying his hair back and climbs out. Once he's on the sidewalk, they jerk slightly before returning to their seat and driving off.

Axel suppresses a shudder.

Traverse Town always feels a little off-kilter when he stops to think about it. Something about the old cobble roads, yellow street lights, constant quiet… It's fine when he's just passing through, but doing a job there? _Eugh._

_At least I won't stand out,_ he muses, wandering along. _People are always coming and going, no one's gonna think twice about me._

_...And, at the same time, no one's gonna think twice about Xion. Can't rely on word-of-mouth for this one._

He meanders down the street, boots splashing through puddles— must've rained recently, there's water everywhere— looking for all the world like anyone out on a long trip, stopping in good ol' Traverse Town. Not that there's anyone around to see him, at a time like this, but that's no reason to slack off. He even disguised himself, kinda.

(Sticking the majority of his hair under a hat counts, it's the number-one thing people can identify him by from a distance. Sure, Xion'll easily recognize his face, but by then he'll have seen her too. Hopefully.)

Eventually he stops and leans against a telephone pole to look through the report again. People notice when you pull out a fancy manilla folder, so he took pictures of the pictures using his phone— less suspicious _and_ more convenient. He's a genius, really.

(He asked, once, why they hadn't upgraded to more modern technology yet.)

("Axel," Saïx had said. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to commit tax fraud for a dozen people at once? And you want that information to be _hackable?")_

(He did not bring it up again.)

There's something bothering him about those pictures, and he wants to double-check it. He flicks back and forth, examining the various blurry shots of Xion— security footage, the backgrounds of news reels, easy pickings.

In all of them, Xion stands alone.

_You'd think for all the reports talk about this guy she's with, they'd have at least one picture of him. How am I supposed to identify him like this?_

With a frustrated sigh, he shoves his phone in his pocket and pushes off of the pole to keep walking.

* * *

There's someone sitting on the street corner, some teen staring blankly at the ground. Axel slows a little as he passes, idly noting the pack of cigarettes in his hand. "Those'll kill you, y'know."

The kid looks up, raising a brow over tired eyes. "What's it to you?"

Axel shrugs. "Nothing. There are better ways to die, is all."

The kid huffs slightly, looking back down at the puddle at his feet, at the stars reflected in it. "Well, there's nothing to worry about there." He flicks the box open, holds it up to reveal that it's empty.

Axel hums. "Seems like a weird thing to carry around."

"It's none of your business."

"Fair enough," Axel says, and he keeps walking.

The kid sticks in his mind even after he's long out of sight. Axel turns it over in his mind, puzzling out just what it is that makes him stand out.

_He looks sorta like the Superior, I guess._ Silvery hair, dark brown skin… the eyes are different, sea-green rather than gold, but they have the same intensity. _Maybe they're related. My boss's edgy teenaged son, hanging out on the streets of Traverse Town._

There was something else, though, something he still can't put his finger on. Something obvious. _I'm gonna be so mad at myself when I figure out what it was._

* * *

_I know those cigarettes,_ he realizes, halfway through crossing an empty street. _That's the brand I use to disguise my arson. Collector's edition, too. I think I have that same version somewhere. Always liked the design._

With that mystery solved, Axel gives himself an imaginary pat on the back and prepares to get back to his actual mission. Then he pauses, because while he was getting lost in thought he was also getting _physically_ lost, and he really wants to set an architect on fire right now because who designs a town like this. There's no street signs _anywhere._

And he can't quite shake the feeling he's being watched. Something he's felt since...

"Something wrong?" a voice asks. Axel turns to find that kid leaning against a wall, half-hidden in shadows like some overly dramatic anime boy.

_Ah. Ten cents says I get robbed._

"I could ask the same of you," Axel says. "I don't really take well to getting stalked."

"Is that so." The kid stands up straight and crosses the street to meet him, splashing through dark puddles.

"If you're gonna ask me for my wallet, just get it over with," Axel says as the kid stops just a little too close for comfort. Axel is tall, but so is the kid— he can only be a year or two older than his pups, but Axel barely needs to lower his gaze to make eye contact.

"You should go home," the kid says. His eyes are bright.

_I should, shouldn't I?_

"There's nothing here."

_Yeah, Xion's long gone by now._ "Alright," Axel says, though his voice sounds distant, like he's listening through cotton. He takes a step back, and the impact of his foot against the stone jars painfully— for a moment, he forgot there was ground beneath him.

He turns and walks away. As he does, the kid sighs, shoulders dropping. Axel barely notices, head swimming— he should find somewhere to lie down, before he… before…

_Before I… go back…? I can't do that, Saïx will have my head._

"Well?" the kid asks. Axel realizes he's stopped walking. "Aren't you going?"

Axel looks back at him. There's something wrong with this picture— the kid has his shoulders squared, face set in a mockery of confidence, betrayed by the tremble in his fists. Interesting, but not The Problem.

"I, uh," Axel says, mind stalling as he tries to figure out just what it is he's barely picking up on. "I, don't know the way, actually. I might be a little lost."

The kid huffs, crossing his arms. "Figure it out," he says, kicking the puddle at his feet. With the street light behind him, it almost looks like liquid gold. "You said it yourself, I'm not from around here either."

"Yeah, you, uh..." Axel trails off, eyes fixed on the puddle. _That's what's wrong,_ he realizes. _From this angle, the street light should be blocked by his legs. Where's his reflection?_

Axel looks back up at the kid's eyes, sea-green and too-bright. He opens his mouth to speak, and all Axel hears is the rush of blood in his ears when he finally catches a glimpse of long, long fangs.

It's not something to think about. He throws himself backwards, throws his arm out and _snaps._ The rush of light and heat is familiar, the stench of burnt hair even moreso, but Axel doesn't assume he caught anything vital— a glint is the only warning he gets before a blade sails through the space his nose was a split-second ago.

"Should've guessed," Axel says, retreating even further back. "Thought it was weird they didn't have any pictures of you."

The vampire hisses, clapping a hand over the fire still clinging to the back of his hair. "You're smart," he grumbles, holding a butterfly knife in what's probably supposed to be a threatening stance. _No formal training, huh._

"What, did you think I wouldn't be?" Axel tries to grin, but it's probably more like a grimace. "Xion must not have told you much."

The vampire grits his teeth and surges forwards. Axel sidesteps, catching his wrist and letting fire leap around his hands. The vampire yells, but rather than pull back he twists and kicks at Axel's knees. Axel swears— it's not strong enough to do any damage, but it puts him off balance enough for the vampire to twist out of his grip and slam into him, knocking them both to the ground.

They roll, each fighting to get on top. Axel's shoulder hits a puddle, and the shock of cold water is enough of a distraction for the vampire to dig his knee into his gut, pin him down with his knife to Axel's throat, but Axel has fire—

The metal heats up against Axel's skin, burns like fire isn't supposed to, and the vampire smirks. "Go on," he says, all fangs and danger, and Axel has to force himself to break eye contact. "Set me on fire. See what happens."

Axel cranes his neck, just barely able to make out how the metal gleams, the red welts it leaves on the vampire's hand when he shifts his grip. _Silver._

"You'll be out a knife," he chokes out.

"And you'll be out a throat," the vampire says, leaning in close. He smells like sea salt. "Your choice."

Axel stares at his teeth, the knife, anything but the vampire's eyes as his mind whirls. _How do you kill a vampire? Water— no, running water, everything here is stationary. Garlic, stake, don't have those. Silver clearly doesn't do much. Sunlight—_

_"AXEL!"_

There's a blinding flash, and suddenly Axel is free. He wants to lie there, relish his renewed ability to breathe, but there's a scream and a clatter of metal, and he forces himself to roll over to follow the sound.

He finds Roxas still shining around the edges and the vampire on the ground, hands clapped over his eyes and one side mottled with rapidly-fading burns. The knife flashes on the ground, sparking like golden fireworks, and Roxas kicks it away before the vampire can grab it.

"Don't _touch him,"_ Roxas growls, looking about two inches from leaping at the vampire's throat_._ Axel forces himself to his feet, catching him by the back of his collar before he can do anything of the sort.

_"Roxas!" _Axel snaps. "I told you to stay behind!"

"And let you die?! That guy had a knife!"

"True, that was a _very_ cool save but _you couldn't know that when you decided to follow me! What the fuck are you doing here?!"_

"Roxas…?" the vampire chokes out, and Roxas looks over. Axel does too, a second later, and finds the vampire struggling to his feet. His eyes are fixed on Roxas.

Roxas glares at him. "You—"

"You need to come with me."

Roxas's glare drops. "...You..."

He teeters, starting to step forwards, but Axel grabs his shoulders and pulls him back. "Don't listen to him," he says, turning Roxas away. "Don't meet his eyes. _This _is why I told you to stay behind, you don't _know things."_

"I need… I need to..." Roxas mumbles, then blinks and shakes his head, eyes clearing back up. "What did he—"

A shout is all the warning Axel needs to drag Roxas down, barely avoiding an impromptu haircut as the vampire's knife whizzes where his head just was— looks like he retrieved it after all. "You don't know when to quit," Axel comments, keeping Roxas behind him. He snaps his fingers.

"I can't _afford_ to quit!" the vampire shouts, practically falling sideways to dodge the flames. "Roxas, you need to come with me!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Roxas shouts back. "You kidnapped Xion, I'm not—"

"I didn't kidnap anyone!" The vampire's voice cracks halfway through, and Axel almost hesitates before snapping again.

The fire comes out towering. Axel smells burnt meat. He thinks he might leave bruises on Roxas's arm, with how tight his grip is.

Something moves in the corner of his eye. He turns reflexively, coming face-to-face with the vampire— trailing inky darkness, one pant leg on fire, eyes gleaming like gemstones.

_"Sleep,"_ he hisses.

Axel's eyelids droop and his knees buckle, nearly collapsing entirely. A decade of restless nights reminds him of _exactly_ why he shouldn't listen to that command, though, and he slaps himself to shake off the effects. _What a pathetic vampire, can't even get off a single proper command,_ he mentally scoffs.

He realizes his mistake a moment later, when Roxas lists forward, eyes sliding shut. Axel shook off the command because it wasn't for _him,_ and now he's let go of the real target and he's going to fall—

The vampire reaches Roxas first, catching him and wrapping his arms around him. Darkness snaps out, wraps around the two of them, and in an instant they're gone.

Axel hits the ground.

The night is silent, and the street is empty.

"Fuck," Axel says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha_aaaaaaaaaaa,_ so, that took a while. have some nice festive werewolves in this festive winter season, which is definitely the best time to be updating my werewolf fic which i haven't updated in a year. it's fine it's festive.
> 
> in my defense, what i had planned to be 3 chapters revealed itself to Not Quite Fit Right like that, which took me a while to like, accept, on an emotional level. hopefully this'll just mean a total of 4 chapters before reaching the planned end of this fic, but i can't promise myself that so for now i've given it a big ol' question mark. i'm also not gonna make any promises for when i might update next, that's for the universe to decide.
> 
> ANYWAY, more importantly. Vampires? In My Werewolf AU? It's More Likely Than You Think. technically i suppose this makes the au a general urban fantasy au, but shhhhhh it's mostly werewolves. this fic is about werewolves. it's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @[brushstrokesapocalyptic!](https://brushstrokesapocalyptic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
